The best thing that's ever been mine  Niley
by iibelieveindreamers
Summary: Miley is a 19 years old who needed to grow up a bit too fast after she got pregnant at 17. Now she's all alone with a two years old daughter. When she find a new job, she meet Nick. He's the total opposite of her. Can they manege to get along? Rated M.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Have you ever took a second to just look around yourself? Just Looking around the world spinning around you? Have you ever took a second to just look around and realise that you are not the only one. That you are not the alone. Just take a small second to look around yourself. What's surrounding you? Objects? People maybe? Do you ever wonder what's the story behind the stranger who's sitting next to you? Miley has. That was what keep her going. She love to sit on a bench at the park and analyse people. _Psychology, _they called it. Miley just call it life. Everyone have a story. She has a story. That's right, life is just a different story for everyone. Different perspective. Different plot. Different climax. Different resolution. She smile at the little kids playing at the park. They were so full of life. So carefree. She slowly get up from the bench and spoke with her southern accent "Emma, come here baby! We need to go." The two years old run to her mom as Miley get a few glance from the others parents at the park. _Prejudice. _She pick the carefree child and put her in her stroller. She sigh as people kept looking at her like she was an alien. She felt like yelling something to them but she kept her cool. Why was it so hard to understand? Yes, she was nineteen and has a child but that didn't mean she was a bad mom. She had a story and they surely didn't know what it was so why did they keep judging her? She didn't judge them. She walk away from the car pushing the stroller. "Were going to give mama's resume to some places honey bun, so mommy can get a job!" She said remembering her old job. Hopefully it'll go a bit better. She really needed money so she can pay all the bills and everything her and Emma need. It's not like she would get any help of her parents and her boss just fired her after he found out she had a child. _Jerk. _That's why she decided not to keep it a secret anymore, she would bring her child as she would drop her resume everywhere possible.

She push the stroller inside of an hotel and walk to the front desk. "Hi, my name is Miley. I saw you were hiring I just wanted to drop my resume…" She put the resume on the desk as the lady look up at her. Miley love to analyse people but she hated being analyse just like that lady was doing. "I see. You want to drop your baby sitting job?" She laugh. "Not quite… I want to make it better… That's my daughter." She admit a bit nervous. "Oh. I'll talk to the boss. We'll call you." The lady said. At that moment Miley wasn't sure if she was nice or not? Was that baby sitting joke supposed to be a nice one or just a joke to insult her? Yet, she said she would talk to the boss… "Thank you." She smile lightly and walk out of the hotel. "Would you love mama to work here, Em?" She look down at her daughter. "Yes!" The toddler said clapping her hands. "Your happy about everything." Miley smiled and keep walking.

"Congratulation! You get the job." The man said as he extend his hand. "Thank you so much. I really needed it. Your saving me, really. With college starting and all that it.. Wow, sorry. I talk to much. Just… Thank you so much!" Miley smile and shake his hand. "Don't worry about it, we kind of know what's it like being young parents. We would do everything to help." A woman said. His wife? It seemed like it. "When can you start?" The man ask. "Whenever you need me, sir!" She smile thankfully. "Tomorrow morning at 5?" The woman asked. "Sound perfect." Miley smiled once again and shook their hands and thank them once again. She then walked out of the office a huge smile playing on her lips. She started walking not paying attention to anyone else around her, she just couldn't wait to tell Emma. She would be so happy. She laugh to herself as she imagined Emma's reaction. As she was walking into the lobby of the hotel she bumped into someone and all his coffee spilled on him. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I—"

"Watch where you walk! You just ruined my shirt! Do you know how much I paid for it?" He said grabbing some napkins and try to wash the coffee away.

"I'm so sorry… I was- -" She tried to speak but once away got cutted off.

"Whatever, save it." The man said and walk away.

She looked down in embarrassment and then turn around to see a man about her age looking at her in amusement. "Should I put my coffee away or it'll be fine?" He tease. She look up at him and laugh a little.

"I'm so clumsy… That man seemed so… I feel bad for his shirt. It seemed like an expensive shirt…" She sigh.

"He'll get over it." He said and smile.

"Do you know him?" She ask out of curiosity. The young man didn't reply. He simply smiled at her and walk away. "Okay… Weird…" And with that she didn't wanted to waste any time. She walk out of the hotel in a hurry to tell her daughter she got the job. _If only she knew what that day will bring to her… _

_**A/N: Kinda bleh… It'll get better. It's only the beginning. Please review! **_


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter one; Got bills to pay. **

"Hi, I'm Demi! I'll be training you for the job." The girl smiled as Miley sit down. "You'll see, it's not that complicated, you just have a lot to remember since every scenario can be different. Well, I guess that makes it kind of complicated." She laugh. The girl seemed nice, Miley thought.

"Alright. Well, I'm ready to learn." She laughed. "I really need this job, so…" It killed her to leave her daughter with her best friend but she had bills to pay…

"You'll see, once you get the hang of things, it'll be easy."

Demi taught Miley all the simples things she could and an hour later Miley was standing behind the desk ready to welcome her first client. "Hey, I need to take this call…" Demi said as she take her phone out of her purse. "I'll be right back. You can try to make a registration is someone comes in, i'm sure you'll be fine! If there's anything just asked them politely if they could wait, i'll be right back!" And with those last words she walked away as some clients walked into the hotel. She immediately recognise the man she spoke with the day before with another woman. She sigh in relief as she thought that he already had a room here since he was here yesterday but he made his way to the desk anyway.

"Hi. I'd like a room please." The curly head man asked with a smile.

"Sure, eum, one or two bed or a suite or maybe you need more beds?" She asked just like Demi did with the clients before except Demi was way more confident and her sentence sounded more like "What kind of room do you need?" But yet, it was her very first client, she had the right to be nervous, right?

"Just one bed will be fine." The man said a bit amused.

"Okay, one, two, three… eum, how many nights?" Ugh. She though to herself. Why couldn't she just say the last three words first instead of adding one, two, three. She sounded like her two years old daughter who was learning how to count.

"Just one night for now." The man chuckled, still amused.

Miley nodded and typed something in the computer. She look up at the man "It'll be 2800$. She look back at the screen. "Euh…"

The curly head chuckled once again "I think you made a mistake there… Here, let me help you. Your new here right?"

Miley nodded once again. "Yeah, I just started like an hour ago…" The man slowly made his way behind the desk as Miley looked at him "Eum, I don't think your supposed to be here…"

"Don't worry… They kind of know me here." He smiled and fix her error on the computer. "You clicked on a suite instead of bedroom. You need to make sure to click on single room and not –"

"Nick! Oh my gosh! Thank god your here!" A woman come running to them. Miley immediately recognise the woman who gave her an interview the day before. "Demi has a emergency, can you please stay here and help Miley? She's new and we obviously can't leave her alone… And the other girl, well you know, she left without saying a word. And we can't call the night girl, she's obviously sleeping. Pleas—" The woman was going to begged but then Nick cutted her.

"I'll stay with her." He smiled. "Tell my sister she can go wherever she need to go and not to worry about her job."

"Thank you so much! Your a life saver." The woman kiss his cheek and walked away.

"So, eum… I guess, you know what your doing better than I am so, i'm not going to make you pay or anything, I guess…?" Miley said but it sounded more like a question.

"That's my aunt." He laugh. "The girl who trained you before is my sister. We don't pay to come here. It's a family buisness so, we don't make the family pay right?"

Miley nodded "Right… So if someone else come here and tell me he's part or your family and do not need to pay to spend a night, how am I supposed to know? You and Demi know because it's family but I-"

"We all have a card. It looks like this." He took his card out of his wallet. "But you will recognise us, soon enough." He smiled.

"Seems like a lot of information…" She sigh as she look at the clock.

"Yeah, it is… But it'll be easy once you get the hang of it. Do you want to go home? You keep looking at the clock." He laughed.

She looked down a bit embarrassed, it was her first day and she couldn't stop thinking about Emma. It was getting late and she knew Emma didn't like when she come home late. "I'm sorry, it's just, someone is waiting for me… Don't get me wrong I like the job. It's just, kind of important…" She sigh not knowing if she should tell him about her daughter.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Nah, I don't have a boyfriend…" She admit.

"Your mother?" He tease.

"Nope…" She simply said. She didn't felt like getting into the, 'I don't talk to my mother' conversation.

"I see…"

"It's just… It's complicated…" She explained. "What about you? You came here with a girl… Don't you want to go meet her in the room?" She knew this was probably an intimate question but he asked her about her boyfriend, so she could ask him. They had time to kill anyway.

"Oh, her. No." He laughed. "She's a girl I saw on the street she had no where to stay and since I can have free hotel rooms and never used them I think it's just appropriate to leave them to someone who really needs them." He smiled.

"Wow… That's really sweet of you… I wished someone had done that when I lived on the streets…" She said without thinking.

"You lived on the streets?" He asked concerned.

She look down once again embarrassed "Like I said, it's complicated…"

"Oh, okay… But your okay now, right?" He asked with a concern tone again.

"Mhm, I'm fine." She flashed him a small smile.

"You look familiar…" He said after looking at her for a few seconds. Oh no. She thought. He couldn't know her… At that moment she prayed he never heard of her or anything.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter two; I was a flight risk with a fear of falling**

"I uh…" Shit. What if he knew? Truth is, she lived in a small town before moving here. The neighbours could hear all the fights she and her parents had every night. And of course, small towns talks. She couldn't afford losing another job. And the last thing she needed is to live on the street like she did for a couple of weeks when she was pregnant. Please, he couldn't know who her parents were.

"You look like a singer in a band. Brandi something…" He added. She sigh in relief. But then the stress hit her again. If she tells him that Brandi is her sister, he would know who her parents were. But then again, if he's not from her town, he wouldn't know how they acted with her. He would only hear the media's story about them. The good side, of course.

"Yeah, um… She's my sister…" She finally admit. "Well, not really my sister. We have the same mother but not the same father…So step sister, I guess."

"Oh. She's pretty talented." He smiled. "I didn't know you had family in the business."

"They're not family." She said with a bit of frustration in her voice.

"Oh… Okay." He said a bit uncomfortable.

"Look, it's a long story. And I don't really like sharing my story with strangers." She said.

"But we're not strangers." He said. "I'm Nick and your Miley. We work together." He tease. "I'm just kidding." He added quickly as he sees her expression change. "I usually don't share my story with strangers either."

"The world is full of judgmental people. As soon as you let a word slip that doesn't plead everyone else, people throw rocks at you." She sigh.

"Yeah… I know exactly how you feel. People expect such high expectation from you. In my opinion, they're the one who make us fail when we do. Anyway, since we're strangers, we might get to know each other? We still have a whole hour together." He smiled.

"Oh please god, deliver me from here." It was now her turn to tease him. Usually she just let guys tease her until they get bored with it but something about Nick made her feel comfortable around him. She didn't knew much about him but he seemed to have great values.

"Do you go to college or university ?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm starting my first year of university in a week, actually."

"Really? You seem more mature then someone who just came out of high school."

"Well, thanks?"

"No, no.." He laughed. "I didn't mean it as an insult. It's just, I remember when I came out of high school. Hell, I was partying every night."

"Oh, well… You know, sometimes some events forced you to grow up." She simply said and changed the topic before he could ask any questions. "Do you go to college or university?"

"Yes, I'm starting my second year of University."

"Awesome. So what are studying?"

"Pretty much everything to manage a business. So, numbers and—"

"All the shit no one cares about." She laughed. "Sorry, I just always hated maths."

He laughed too "I do like maths. So what are you studying in?"

"I'm not sure yet what I want to do… I always wanted to go to a law school and i'm passionate about psychology and how it interfere with the law, you know in court and all-"

"That shit." He finished her sentences mocking her.

"Hey, we all have our own taste!" She laughed. "But I won't do it anyway so…"

"Why not?" He asked. He _hated _when people wouldn't follow their dreams.

"Hey guys! I got the chance to got here earlier so you can take off if you want too." The woman said walking behind the desk.

_Thank you god for not making her answer that question._

"Mandy, that's Miley. Miley, that's Mandy. She's the one who's going to take over your spot for the night." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Mandy said extending her arms.

"Nice to meet you too." Miley smiled.

"Alright, so were off!" Nick smiled as him and Miley start walking towards the door. "Is your car parked in the parking lot?"

"No…" She replied.

"Where is it parked? I'll walk you there." Aww. A gentleman. Or maybe just another asshole who was just trying to get in her pants. Yeah, the second options seemed more realist. She wouldn't fall for an asshole once again.

"I don't have a car. I walked here." She admit.

"Let me give you a ride. You can't walk, it's late. Come on…" He smiled.

"I'm a big girl you know, I can walk. I have legs."

"Oh, come on. It's not like I'll rape you or anything." He smiled once again.

"Fine. Only because it's starting to rain." She agreed.

He walks to his car and opened the door for her "There you go."

"I can open my own doors you know." She said dryly. She couldn't stand assholes. Even though she didn't knew him, she just assume he was one. Just like all the others guys.

"Yeah, you not only have legs you have arms too!" He tease.

Miley couldn't help but laughed. Her loud annoying yet cute laugh. Nick got in the car next to her in the driver's seat and turn to her before turning the engine on.

"I thought you said you weren't going to rape me." She tease.

"Maybe I changed my mind." He teased back. "No really, we were just getting to know each other. We were supposed to have one more hour, would you like to go for a coffee maybe? It's only ten." He smiled.

"I can't." She said.

"What do you mean you can't? You were supposed to stay at work for one more hour anyway… I won't be more than an hour, I promise." Yeah, if his promise were just like every guys' promise she would be home tomorrow morning. Anyway, she needed to go see Emma. It wasn't her friend's responsibility but hers. As soon as she could get home the better.

"I just can't, okay?" She said dryly.

"Okay…" He said a bit hurt. No he wasn't going to cry or anything. He just wanted to meet her. She seemed different from everyone he usually hang out with. And right now, he really needed something different from his life.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just—"

"Don't worry about it, Miley. It's fine I get it." He cutted her off and they drove to her apartment in silence.

**A/N: I would really, really like to know what you guys think… I know it looks kind of boring now but it's only the beginning! It'll get better. I have plenty of ideas. Please let me know what you think and review! **


	4. Chapter three

**Chapter three; Never looked back. **

"Hey, Emma. Mommy is home." She kissed his forehead.

"Mommy…" The toddler slowly open her eyes smiling.

"Shh, go back to bed sweetheart." Miley smiled at her baby girl. She was so beautiful.

"You be home when I wake up, moma?" Miley's smile slowly faded. It was killing her to leave her daughter behind. But if she wanted to keep the food on the table and the roof on top of their head , she had too.

"I will, honey. I will…" She kiss her forehead again. "Want to sleep with me tonight, Em?" The little girl's eyes open quickly.

"YES MOMMY! YES!"

Miley giggle. "Alright, but we got to sleep, okay?" The little girl nodded her head quickly, she was so adorable. "I love you so much, Emma."

"Wuve you too moma." Emma smiled.

The next day, at work.

"Miley!" Demi called as Miley walked in. She walk toward Miley, her heels clicking on the floor. "There's this huge last minute party here and since you just started your not ready for this whole situation. I'm sorry but we won't need you today. But don't worry, you'll get paid anyway. It's last minutes so…"

"But shouldn't I stay and learn?" Miley asked a bit confused.

"Usually, yeah. But since it's last minute and all, we all have a huge ball over our head and if we take one more stress the ball will fall into us—"

"And I'm that stress." Miley laughed.

"No offence." Demi smiled.

"Hey, none taken. I got a day off paid!" She laughed.

"Lucky you!" Demi smiled once again. "Hey, I really gotta go, but enjoy your day!" And with that Demi walked away to help everyone.

"So since you got a day off now, we can go get that coffee?" Someone said behind her.

Miley turned around to see Nick. "Um, I don't know…"

"Come on, Miley. When is the last time you actually went out?" He didn't knew much about her but just by the way she was acting is was clear that she was the kind of girl that only stays at home, go to work, eat, and back to bed. "Plus, it's the perfect time, just before school starts again." He smiled.

Gosh, does that boy ever give up? "I—fine." She finally accepted. Selena didn't expected her before eleven o' clock this night anyway, so she could slip a little lie to her best friend? Or maybe she wouldn't even have to lie. In fact, she could call her right now saying she has a date and Selena would be so happy for her. She knew she would actually spend the night with Emma waiting for her to get home and when she would she would jump into her arms. Miley smiled to the thoughts of being a normal nineteen years old girl who goes on a date and come home to her best friend being overwhelming by the news. But she wasn't. And she couldn't call Selena because it would be like taking advantages of her. Selena was the only friend who stood by her when she got pregnant. And she sacrifices a lot of things to help Miley out. It wouldn't be fair if Miley could go on a date while her best friend is watching her kid at home.

…

"I swear, I saw an alien once! My parents never believed me but it was there! Hanging out in my backward." He laughed. "I mean, what else could it be, coming out from a big strange kind of airplane?"

She laugh her loud particular laugh "Oh, I don't know, the tooth fairy?" She tease.

"So your just like my parents." He laugh "Where's your kid's spirit!"

_Oh, I don't know. I probably lost it while giving birth. Now my daughter has it. _

"I don't know. I never really believed in Santa or anything like that. Even when I was younger." She admit.

"What! How could you?"

"I had an older sister and once she found out my parents didn't wanted to bother with Santa every year so they told me he didn't exist. I was three."

"What? That's a shame… It's the most wonderful part about Christmas when your a kid…"

"Yeah, well… I'm still alive!" She laughed.

"So you don't have any crazy story about Christmas?"

_Oh yeah, last year Emma was so excited about seeing Santa she immediately ran to him and accidentally hit him right where it hurts. _

"Nah… Well, last year…" She began, "being the clumsy girl that I am, I missed a step and fell right unto the Christmas tree." She laughed remembering it "So there was me and the small Christmas tree laying on the floor."

"That's hilarious! I can totally picture you! That's just like the coffee incident, the other day!" Nick laughed and quickly change the subject before she could ask him if he knew the man "Your parents must have been piss about the tree…"

"They weren't there. I don't really talk to them." She admit.

"Oh… Sorry…"

That night, Nick and Miley had the time of their life telling stories about each others. Miley never really liked to talk about her childhood so she would tell him stories that happened to Emma, pretending it happened to her. They laughed so much and lost track of time. It was now midnight and Nick had insist to walk her to her apartment door.

"I had a great time tonight Nick, thank you." She smiled.

"No thanks to you." He smiled. "I forgot what it was like just spending a night talking and laughing without thinking of school and the party you need to go to."

"It was a great way to take things off my head too." She smiled.

Then Nick slowly leaned down to Miley's height to kiss her but the door opened. Selena stood there with Emma in her arms "Miley! Your home, finally! I've been worried sick!" She said without noticing Nick standing there. He was now standing the way he was before he leaned down to kiss her. "Emma is doing fever, I tried to called you but your phone is off.. I called the hotel bu—"

"Mommy!" The little girl spoke as tears stream down her face.

Miley looked at her daughter and then at Nick. _Her secret was out._

A/N: Sorry if there's any mistakes, it was late when I wrote it!

**Review? ****: )**


	5. Chapter four

**Chapter four You put your arm around me, for the first time. **

"I euh, I should probably go…" Nick said. He didn't have a problem with Miley being a mother or anything. He just saw the look in her eyes, the look of regret. Like she regretted going out with him tonight. The look that says: Karma's a bitch.

"Oh, okay…" Miley said picking the little girl in her arms. She didn't argue anymore with guys. She's been there and done that. In the end, they always end up leaving. She tell them on the first date that she has a daughter, they never call her back. She tell them before the first date, they cancel the date. If she tell them after, they run away. She wave to him and walk in her apartment.

"Sorry if I interrupt anything… I didn't know you were out with someone, I THOUGHT YOU WERE WORKING." Selena snapped.

"I was… Well, I was supposed too… But they didn't needed me. Then Nick asked if I wanted to grab coffee and…"

"You ended up being out until midnight. You have a daughter, Miley! I have to work tomorrow and you know that!"

Why was she so pissed about it? She's suppose to be happy about her best friend getting a date. "I know… And I'm sorry. We lost track of time."

"How responsible of you, there." She snapped again.

"It won't happen again, Sel—"

"Yeah right. You said you would be home by ten, too."

"Now it's true! Because of my stupid _mistake_, he won't want to see me again! Very smart, Miley. Get pregnant at seventeen!" She snapped and walk to Emma's room to tucked her in. The little girl already had fell asleep in Miley's arms so she didn't hear what her mother just said. Selena knew better than to go talk to Miley now. So she just sat on the couch and waited a bit. After a while she got up and walked to Miley's room.

"Mi, Emma's not a mistake… In fact, she's probably the most amazing thing that ever happened to you. If it wouldn't be of her, you would probably live with your parents and well, you know better than everyone else how they are. You deserve better, Miles. And now you have better. Sure, I know it's hard raising Em all by yourself but your doing an excellent job. People probably don't take the time to say this enough but your an amazing mother, Miley. She's no mistake, she's life. Your life."

Miley whiped one of her tears "I never meant to say this… I know she's not. I just, I wanted to be a normal nineteen years old for once… I'm sorry. I should have call but I thought it was no fair to you. You being here while I'm on a date. Your the one who should go on dates."

"Hey, I don't need dates more than you do. And if I would want to date, I would just ask the guy here." She winked.

"Ew, gross." Miley laughed. "I hope you do bring a guy here soon, though. Your in desperate need, girl." She tease.

"Hey!" She laughed and throw a pillow at her roomate. "I love you, Mi. And if that boy doesn't come back, it's his lost."

"Yeah, just like it was all the guys I dated lost. I just think it's unfair… Sure I have a daughter but so what?"

"Well, that kind of mean you can't be out partying and can't have sex every night." She laughed.

"Argh! Why are guys such jerks!" She let herself down.

"Mhm… I don't know."

"So, are you interested in anyone right now?"

"Mm, maybe."

"Ouhhh! Who's the lucky guy?" Miley smiled.

"You don't know him." Selena simply replied.

"Oh come on."

"Goodnight, Mi. I'm working tomorrow."

Why was it some kind of secrets now? Usually she's the first one who tell Miley whenever she like someone. What was going on?

"Hey, Miley! Demi had an emergency again today. So Nick is here to help you." Mandy said. "Alright, I'm dead tired now. I'm going to bed!" She laugh

"You've been here since last night?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. Like I said, Demi had an emergency and Nick couldn't be here before five so, we couldn't call you. Anyway, goodnight!" Mandy smiled and walk away.

Miley walked behind the desk and set her things down. Talk about awkward now, spending the entire night with Nick. "Hi." She simply said with a small smile. It wasn't a too big hi like nothing happened but it wasn't rude either.

"Hi." He smiled back. "How's your daughter?"

What? He was asking about her daughter? What now, to rub it in her face that she didn't tell him about Emma. _Jerk. _

"She's better… Still doing a little fever but nothing big."

"Good."

"Look, I wanted to tell you, it's just… Every guys run away. I guess it doesn't really change anything now since you probably don't want to hear about me again."

"Hey, i'm here aren't I?"

"Well, it's for work…"

"Nah. Well, yes. But I also wanted to let you know that it's okay. I don't hate you for having a child. Everything make more sense now." He smiled. "So what's her name?"

"Emma… She's two." Oh gosh, he wasn't mad! That was good, right?

"She's cute." He smiled. He took a long pause before asking her the next question "The father?"

"Not in the picture…" She simply said. She didn't wanted to get into details either.

"I'm sorry I left last night. I just, I saw the look in your eyes… Like you felt bad for going out with me. I thought you would be mad for basically forcing you."

"You didn't force me. Like we said last night, we both needed it." She smiled.

"So since we needed it, it would be okay if I ask you out again? What about tomorrow afternoon before work. You know, for our health." He joked. "We can go to the beach. You, me and Emma." _And Emma. _She smiled hugely as he mention her. No guys before has ever cared to even ask her on a second date and especially not with Emma.

"I'd love too." She smiled.

"Mommy! Lwook at my castle!" The little girl smiled proudly.

"Wow, Em! It's the most beautiful castle I've ever seen." She smiled at her daughter.

"She seemed so much better than the other night. She gained her colour back and her eyes aren't so tired."

"You know anything about kids?" She laugh

"Well, not much about kids. But I'm a science freak so…" He laughed and goes to sit down next to Miley.

"WICK!" She yelled and cross her arms to her small chest as Nick accidentally hit her castle with his foot. "Your mean!"

"Emma! I'm pretty sure Nick didn't wanted to destroy your castle. Be kind."

"I'm sorry… Can I help you make another one?" Nick smiled.

Emma look at her mother who give her a nod. "Okay. I want a bwig bwig one!" The little girl said with even more enthusiasm then before.

Nick chuckle "I'm the best at making sand castle." Miley laughed as she watch both of them making a castle while she was getting tan. At this very moment, life was good. So good.

"Mommy! Look at twis one!" Emma smile even bigger than the first time.

"Wow! That is the best sand castle!" She smiled.

"Told you I was the best." Nick smiled.

"I did all the work." Emma cross her arms to her chest again.

Nick chuckle again, she was such a cutie. "Yes, you did." He smiled and sit next to Miley. "Enjoying this day?"

"Oh, yes." She smiled. Her smiled grew even wider when Nick put his arms around her shoulder. He definitely was something different. Her daughter was having fun. Miley never really took her to the beach, maybe once or twice but other than that she never really had the time. And Nick was being amazing. With Emma and with her. This day could only get better, she thought. Then she open her eyes as she recognised some faces. "We need to go."

**Thanks for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them so please, review! Tell me what you guys think and if you think it's going to fast or anything! **


	6. Chapter five

**Chapter five: Careless man careful daughter. **

"What? We just got here…" Nick said looking up at her.

"Actually, you've been playing with Emma for an hour now. We need to go." She said getting up and picking Emma up too. She didn't meant to sound rude she just was under a lot of stress at that very moment.

"Okay…" Nick said getting up too. "Is everything okay? Did I did something wrong?" He asked a bit worried.

"Nick, I said we need to go! Stop asking all those freaking questions." Again, she didn't meant to sound rude.

"Oka—"

"Well, well, well… Look who we got here." Miley turned around and look at the man behind her. At that moment, she was holding Emma closer to her and tighter then ever. Nothing could happen to her, she thought.

"What do you want?" Miley asked rudely, yet with a worried tone.

"Hey, can't a man see his daughter?" The man said getting closer to Miley.

"No, not after what you did. Now you better get back to your family before media gets here." She said as a attempt to push him away. Billy never wanted the medias to know about Miley. For the world, Brandi was their only child and she was so talented and all that shit. Miley was nothing to them, people didn't even know Tish and Billy had another daughter. Of course, the neighbours knew and they have been some rumours before about her but, who believe those "Sources" Anyway?

"Oh, I'll just tell them I was talking to a stranger." He smiled. "So guess who's with us? I'll tell you, Mitchel." Miley's eyes widen as Billy mention his name. Why did he hate her so much? Why is Mitchel with them? Of course, Billy always loved the boy but he did kick Miley out when she got pregnant. Now the boy who got her pregnant is hanging out with them? That doesn't make any sense.

"I don't care." She lied. "I need to go." She started walking away before he could catch her arm or keep talking to her.

"We'll come see you someday at your place! That's if you have one!" He laughed. "Don't worry, we'll come back, Destiny." Nick followed Miley still trying to understand what was going on. The guy said 'A man can see his daughter.' So was he Miley's father? Or maybe Emma's? Yet wasn't he a little too old to be Emma's father? Maybe she was raped? All those kind of situation spinned into Nick's head.

"I'm not ready to talk about what just happened…" She finally said. "I know things are probably confusing for you right now, but the only thing you need to know is that I'm fine alone. Leaving with Emma was the best decision I ever made. And if our story continue, then I will tell you what this whole thing was about… Right now, i'm just not ready…" Nick simply nodded. It was okay for him too. Of course, he was worried and all but they only knew each others for like what? Four days? And one thing he learned about Miley in those days is that she doesn't like to share her emotions.

"Do you need help?" He asked as Miley was putting Emma in her car seat. Nick has been super nice and offered them a ride to go to the beach. Miley doesn't have a car so she usually just walk to go to places but it felt good to finally ride somewhere. And the beach was kind of a long way from her apartment.

"No, it's fine." She give him a small smile and close the door of the back seat. Nick quickly rushed to the passenger seat and open the door for Miley. "Thank you." She smiled again. It's like the even of her parents didn't matter because she was with him.

The ride was pretty silent but it wasn't a awkward silence or anything. It was a beautiful day and everyone wished they could've stayed at the beach. They didn't plan what they would do next but they both wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon together. They couldn't waste a beautiful day because of a asshole who ruined their day at the beach. Miley hated him even more for that.

"ELEPHANT!" Emma yelled in her little kid voice. When both Nick Miley looked behind Emma was struggling to get out of her seat. "MOMMY, MOMMY!" She said pointing toward the carnival. There was a circus, some rides and arcade. "Wanna go, mommy!"

Nick chuckle and turn into the carnival parking lot. "Nick, we don't have to go… We can't go." Miley said.

"Why not? Carnival are fun! We have nothing else to do. And look at Emma, she would be so happy." He smiled.

"I know, she wanted to go since she saw a film but I never really had the money to take her…" She said looking down "I still don't have the money to take her."

"I'm paying." Nick smiled.

"Nick… You already paid at the beach, you don't have too." Miley replied feeling guilty.

"Hey, it's a date, usually the guy pay right?" He smiled. "And it's my pleasure to pay."

Miley looked at him for a moment. So it was a date. She asked herself that question all day. She smiled just thinking about it then it slowly faded. "Yeah, but usually girls don't bring their kid with them…"

"Oh come on, Miley. She's two, it's not that much. I won't be broke after this. And we're already here. You don't want to bring your daughter's hopes down, now would you?" He smiled and get out the car and rushed to the passenger seat and open the door for her "Now shush, and come enjoy your day." He smiled.

Nick was now the one pushing Emma's stroller. He offered Miley and of course at first she argue but in the end she said yes. He was so nice to both of them. Miley never thought she could find a guy like him. Was she falling for him too fast? That was what was scaring her. She was falling pretty fast for him and she knew it wasn't okay. Nick suddenly stopped infront of a game and bend down to look at Emma "Do you want a teddy bear?" Emma nodded with a huge smile on her face. "I'll win the big one for you!" Miley smiled at him, she knew arguing wouldn't change anything so she just pushed the stroller closer to where Nick was playing and they watched him play. Like he said he would, he won a big teddy bear and handed it to Emma. The little girl giggle as she hold it tightly in her arms, it was bigger then she was.

"Thank you." Miley smiled.

"My pleasure." He smiled back and leaned in closer to her.

"Nicholas!" Miley recognised immediately Demi's voice. She was with another girl that Miley didn't know. Nick seemed to know who she was because he somehow let a cursed out under his breath.

"Hey, Demi." He smiled politely at his sister. "Allison." He flashed her the same smiled but it looked more annoyed then the one for Demi looked. Who is she? Miley thought.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Emma wanted to come here." Nick said in attempt to avoid any awkward situation. Why did he say Emma wanted to come? Why didn't he said it was a date like he did earlier?

"That's Emma? She's so cute! She's your daughter?" Demi asked looking at Miley.

"Yeah… She is." Miley half smiled.

"Do you guys want to hang out with us? Were kind of bored and if we have a kid with us we might be able to get in the rides!" Demi laughed.

"Euhh…" Nick felt like saying no but he couldn't. "Sure…" He finally said. Alisson quickly linked arms with him "So how have you been Nicky?" Then it hit Miley. She knew who she was.

**Review?**


	7. Chapter six

**Chapter six Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts. **

"I've been good…" Nick replied looking back at Miley. Miley for her part, she quickly looked away. She didn't know if she should be mad at him or just sad or just don't care. But she couldn't not care.

"So Emma, would you like to go on that ride?" Demi asked the toddler with her usual big smile. Emma quickly nodded fast with a big smile too. "Can we bring her Miley? Please!" She begged.

"I… Okay. I don't know if she'll like it though, she never went in any kind of ride and she is still kind of young…"

"Then, let's all go together. Come on we'll have fun!" Demi smiled once again.

"Alright. I guess we can all go…" Miley said picking up the little girl leaving the big teddy bear Nick won for her in the stroller.

"Mommy! Baby!" She said as she start crying. Nick turned around and look at the little girl confused. She was all smiley and then crying? What happened? He still had so much to learn about kids. Miley looked down to see Emma's baby toy. She slowly put Emma down just to pick the toy up and then take Emma in her arms again but when it was time to pick her daughter up she started running away. Miley sigh and started running after her "Emma! Emma Stewart! Come back here right now!"

Nick kept looking at the action going around him, still a bit confused. Then, he decided to run after Emma, Miley obviously needed help. He knew for a fact that he might have screwed up a little by accepting Allison's and Demi's proposition but he wasn't going to screw up again. He sprint until he reach Miley's daughter and he quickly picked her up, without hurting her of course. He then look at Miley and gave her a small smile as she pick her daughter from his arms.

"Thank you." She simply said. She couldn't help it. She knew exactly who that Alisson girl was. She's been fooled so many time, she knew when something was up. She couldn't help but be mad. She then looked at her daughter who already had her head down knowing her mother would punish her. "Emma, what you just did is not okay. You can't run away like this! Someone could've pick you up. You don't want a meany taking you away. Do you?" Emma shook her head, still looking down. "Now you know they will be some consequences to your action, eh?"

"No, mommy…" She said as she start to cry once again.

"Yes. We're leaving. We're going home because you can't act like a big girl."

"But Miley, she's not a big girl… Come on, think about you. Your here to have fun too! You can punish her in others way, just think of you for once." Nick said. He obviously didn't wanted her to leave.

"No, Nick. See, I can't punish her in any others way because she doesn't have anything else. She's only two so she doesn't have any friends. She doesn't have any big toys that I could tell her not to play with. You see, she doesn't even have her own toys. All those babies she has and all the barbies and others toys, it's all mine from when I was little. I can't afford toys. I barely can afford food on the table. And one thing you will learn when you'll be a parent is that you need to do some sacrifices. And this right now, is the sacrifices I'm making. No, I can't think of me for once."

Nick sighed and walked a bit closer to her "Mi, let me drive you home, at least…"

"No, you go and have fun with your girlfriend." She simply let out and walked away to put Emma in her stroller. She knew she was stupid not to accept his offer because now she had to pay for a cab or walk and it was a long walk. But she couldn't let another girl enrolled her into their games again.

The next day…

"Emma must have been pretty sad last night when you left?" Demi asked when one of the clients walked away.

"Mhm… But I gotta punish her. See, you probably don't understand just like Nick didn't understand but that's the kind of things you have to do when your a parent—"

"I know. I do know all that. That's why I'm asking. Look Miley, I am a mother. So I know exactly what to do." Demi said cutting her off.

"What? Your a mother? But, yesterday you were there… Having fun and all?"

"My boyfriend had him… We do that sometimes. I need night for myself sometimes so he keep him and when he need a night for himself I keep him. And when we need nights for ourselves we ask his parents to babysit. We don't really like leaving our baby with anyone but Gabe isn't really a baby anymore… He's four…"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know… Wow, your lucky to have someone like your boyfriend…" Miley half smiled.

"I am." Demi smiled. "His name is Joe. He's Nick's brother."

Miley looked at her confused she tried to put all the pieces together but she couldn't. "Wait, I thought Nick was your brother?"

"No… Well, we call ourselves brothers and sisters but really were brothers and sisters in law. When I got pregnant, I was sixteen… My parents obviously weren't okay with that so Joe asked me to come live with him. I'm twenty one now and he's twenty three and we're still together and we're happy. We might have made a "mistake" like people call it but for us it's the best thing that ever happened."

Miley nodded. "I know exactly how you feel…" Demi gave her a smile. "So are Nick's and Joe's parents okay with that? I mean, you said you went to live at his place so I'm guessing they're okay with you and Joe having a baby?"

"Yeah, they're the nicest people. Of course it was a bit weird at first but we're this big family now. And most of the time they aren't home, so…"

Miley nodded again "I see…" She look up as the doors open and sigh as she see Nick walking in.

"Miley, can we talk about yesterday? Please…" He asked immediately when he got the the front desk.

"No, we can't. I'm working." She replied.

"Oh come on, it's three. No one will come at this time. And Demi is here. Please."

"Nick, look there's nothing to explain. You have a girlfriend and it's fine. You don't have to apologies or anything. You might say something like 'Oh, I never thought she would be there. I'm sorry you had to meet her that way. I actually just want to be friends' and blablabla. But you know, I don't care. You are a nice guy and she is lucky. I might have fell for you and probably a bit too fast but I'll get over it. It might take a long time because I really really liked you but you know, I'm used to be heart broken. That's my middle name, Miley heartbroken Stewart. So hey, look I just saved you some words—"

Nick smiled at her rambling "Be mine. Be my girlfriend Miley heartbroken Stewart. Let me fix that middle name of yours. Let me changed that to Miley Nick's girlfriend who really really like her too Stewart."

**A/N: Sorry if it's taking longer to update I started school on Monday-_- so I pretty much have homeworks every night and I'm working too so… Anyway, please review? ****: )**


	8. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven; **

Miley stayed silent for a moment. Did he really just asked her to be his girlfriend in the smooth way that he does? Yep, he just did. Her heart was racing faster by now, she wanted so bad to say yes and jump in his arms. But her previous relationships kept her from doing that. Her previous relationships made her insecure. Confused. Wondering. But one thing her previous relationship didn't do is make her feel the way Nick makes her feel. Protected. Confused but in a good way. _Happy. _Something she haven't been in a while. Of course she was happy with Emma but it was hard. Not only she have to raise a kid by her own but she also feel the pressure of every other parents, school and just the society in general. _Society. _That word, that community, those people or whatever you want to call it, made her sick sometimes. Prejudices and opinions made her sick. And to be honest, she didn't knew Nick for a long time but he was all she could think about. So while she thought of him, she couldn't think of them and their expectations. Even though she already knew the answer, she was lost in her thoughts which made Nick started to wonder. But finally, she spoke.

"I'd … I'd love to be your girlfriend." She smiled. Nick walked closer to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Good. Because I couldn't have stand hearing a no from a beautiful girl like you." Miley blushed and leaned in closer to him and peck his lips.

"Okay, guys. We're in a hotel, why don't you rent yourselves a room?" Demi rolled her eyes. Don't get this wrong, Demi was actually really happy for them. It was her own way of showing it. She was a sarcastic with an attitude kind of girl.

Nick chuckled "Oh kind of like you did a week ago when you needed a replacement so bad?"

"Hey! You said you weren't going to tell. And Gabe was with your parents, it was one of the rare times we could be alone! You will know soon enough." She winked and laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Nick laughed.

"See this Miley? Your boyfriend is being mean to be! He just told me to shut up! He's so rude."

"Hey! Your the one who started!" Nick protested.

"Your the one who provoked me!"

"Okay… you guys." Miley laughed.

"Better get used to it, Miles. Like we said, we're like brothers and sisters!" Demi laughed.

"I can see that." Miley smiled.

Weeks went by, Nick and Miley only got closer each day, each hour and each minutes. They spent all of their free times together and when they weren't together, they were texting or talking on the phone. Or sleeping. Their feelings for each others could only get stronger every time they share a kiss. Miley was so thankful for him. She knew and understood it only have been three weeks but Nick was being amazing with Emma. He understood her situation and he would do anything to help her. Nick was only thankful for Miley, she made him feel a way he didn't in a long time.

Today was the first day of University. Nick promised he would pick her up since they were going to the same University. They only realized that a week ago, actually. They both knew it was starting soon and they talked about it before but it was making Miley nervous so they stopped. A week ago, the subject came back to their discussion and they realized it would be important to know how far away they would be. Turned out they weren't that far away! Of course, Nick was a year older than Miley so they couldn't have class together but it was still easier for them to be in the same town then to be a thousand miles away from each others. Miley was happy to know it wouldn't be the "summer love" kind of thing. It was the big deal.

Miley opened the door before Nick could even ring the doorbell. "Nick, I have a BIG problem."

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately worried. "Is Emma sick or anything?"

"No, she's fine. Her baby sitter just came to pick her up a couples of minutes ago, actually."

"Okay.. Then, what's wrong?"

"I can't find anything to wear! I mean, is this too much? Or not enough? Or just normal? But then you don't want just normal. You want something normal but with a little something—"

"Mi, calm down." He laughed. "It's not high school. People won't judge you like they do in high school. Plus, it's your first year so everyone else in your classes will be as nervous as you are. They have much more to worry than what your wearing." He smiled. "You look perfect, you're beautiful."

Miley smiled a little a pecked his lips "Than you…"

"Now, you should be worried about being late though." He laughed.

"Holy shit, am I late? Oh my gosh, i'll be late…! Nick what am I going to do?"

Nick chuckled enjoying seeing her like this. "No you're not late. We're an hour too early, actually. Well, we will be if your ready."

"Oh, I am! Let's go!" She walk out of her apartment nervously.

The rest of the day was okay. Of course it was school, so it wasn't anything like summer vacation. Nick was actually happy to be back in the routine and see some friends he haven't seen in a while. Miley, was really nervous about her day. She really missed Emma and she was nervous about making any friends at all. Her classes were pretty interesting and the teachers seemed nice and funny, which was a good thing.

It was now 7 o'clock and she couldn't wait to be home. She had a lot of readings to do and she wanted to be able to put Emma to bed. Her class actually finished at five today but she took the wrong bus so she lost like an hour of her time. Thank god, Nick was able to help her when she texted him, freaking out. He also promised her he would come by around 8 O'clock and they could do their home Works and readings together.

Miley finally got home and immediately went to put Emma to bed. Her daughter was already tired and she didn't want to waste that by making her play or Watch tv. She decided to read her a story instead.

"Mommy..." The little girl spoke when Miley finally finished the book.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Where my dada? Lwike in the stowy? And like Awisson." Ouch. Miley surely did not expected this. Of course, she knew the question would come one day. But she expected it to come when she would be like six. Not two. She just guessed that Allison, her baby sitter's daughter, had a father and she saw him today. And now this story made her Wonder.

"Eum... You see baby... You don't r-really have a father..." Miley said playing with her own hands as tears filled in her eyes. She wasn't ready for this. Not at all. She thought she had a few more years to practice what she was going to say in her head. It really took her by surprise.

"Why?" Emma pouted.

"B-because... I-" To be honest, she had no idea what to reply. Should she say her father died in an accident? That he loved her very much but unfortenately he was taken away? But then someday she would find the truth out and would hate Miley for lying at her. Yet, she was too Young to understand the truth.

"Is Nwick my dada?" Miley sighed. Of course, a two years old would associate any man close to her mother as her father. Miley would be lying if she would say it didn't break her heart. Her daughter asking all of those questions is like taking her heart out of her chest, stepping on it a few time, th rowing it on a wall, ripping it in a million piece and putting it back in her chest. It hurted so bad.

"N-no... It's not really like that, honey." Miley replied trying to hide the tears from her daughter.

"Why? I wove Nwick."

"I know.. Just b-beca-"

"I can be her father." Miley turned around surprise. Nick was standing in the doorway. He heard everything, she knew right away just by looking at her. He had no right to just step in this conversation, Miley thought. Espicially not with something like 'I can be her father.' they've been together for three. Not one year. Three weeks. Twenty one days. He couldn't say something like that. She was just a girl. They were both just a girl. They were broken and no other man could break them again. Miley only looked at him for a while. She wanted to slap him for saying something like that. This sudden Madness, this darkness that find her was... Totally knew to her. She was in a really dark place when Mitchell left her but now... She wasn't in a dark place. She felt a sudden urge to just... Scream. Let go of everything.

_She was just a girl. They were just two girls. One of them was broken. The other was to Young to experience something like the older one did. It was her role as a model to be sure she wouldn't end up like her. No one would ever be able to break the little girl. She would run away from everything to protect her. _

**A/N: Please review! To be honest, i'm not sure about this chapter... Sorry it's taking a long time. Please tell me your thoughts. : ) **


	9. Chapter eight

**Chapter eight; Everything was slipping right out of our hands. **

"Let me be the father of your child, Miley…" Nick repeated after a moment of silent.

Miley glared at him and felt like shouting but she knew it wasn't the best thing to do. Not for her, not for Nick and certainly not for Emma. "Get out." She finally said.

"What?" Nick replied confused.

"I said, get out!" She repeated this time with a bit more expression in her voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked a bit worried. It was the first time he heard that tone in Miley's voice.

Miley sighed a bit and walked out of Emma's room and Nick followed her out. "Nick, you can't show up and say you'll be Emma's father! Without even talking to me first!"

"I thought it was a nice… I love that little girl Mi—"

"Now. You love her now Nick! We've been together for a month. We can't predict if we'll be together forever. If we ever break up then she'll be hurt!"

"It's nice to see how much you believe in our relationship."

"I didn't say I don't believe in us! Nick we've been together for one freaking month! You can't determine a lifetime commitment in a month! You should have waited, I don't know five years to say something like that! Hell, at least a year, not a month!" By now she was almost yelling. She would have love to say 'yes Nick. You can be her father.' That way she wouldn't have to explain to Emma why she doesn't have a father or why he left. But she couldn't take that risk. Not now. Her daughter was her precious.

"I could still be her father even though we're not together, Miley!" He said raising his voice too.

"Yeah, cause when you'll be married you will tell your wife 'Honey, this week we need to have Emma, one of my ex child that I'm not even the father but I said I would be when we we're in college.'"

"Why not? Obviously you don't know me!"

"EXACTLY! That's exactly the problem Nick! We don't know each other enough for that kind of commitment!"

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that when you got PREGNANT." Miley stared at him shocked. She had no idea he had such a bad temper. Nor did she know he could be so mean.

"You're right. I DON'T know you. Because I thought you were someone else. Someone that could UNDERSTAND me. Someone I could count on. But you just showed that your NOT." Miley was deeply hurt by his last comment and the tears rolling down her cheeks could demonstrate that. "And you know, I really love you for saying you want to be Emma's father but I thought you could understand why I'm mad about this. But it's alright, just use my mistake as a punch line to hurt me! I actually felt bad about saying no but now I see it, you're not ready to be a father." She walked closer to the door and opened it "You can go, now."

"Miley… I'm sorry. I didn-"

"Go. You already said too much tonight. I'll talk to you later." _Later. _An adjective that describe more than you could think. That adjective could say:

That means we're not breaking up. I'm only mad at you and later it'll be better.

You can come get the stuff you forgot here later.

We'll talk about it when we'll both be calm.

We need a break.

A break always leads to a break up.

All of these options ran out in Nick's head as he drove back home. He hated himself and cursed is bad temper. He never meant what he said. Well, he did meant that he wanted to be a father for Emma but not his comment about her getting pregnant. To tell the truth, Nick always found all these girls on MTV stupid for getting pregnant and making a tv show about it. Not only he felt bad about their babies but also for everyone who would watch that show and would see how most of them are treating their child. Sure, most of them are okay and some are great parents. But he didn't believe that making a show about one of their mistake could make their child feel great about themselves when they'll grow up. It would actually make them feel horrible.

But Miley was nothing like those girls. She would never make her daughter feel like one of her mistake. That's what he loved about her. That and how she cared about everything. Nick quickly pressed on the breaks when he realised his last thought. He love her. He's in love with her. And as he recall when they were fighting she said 'I really love you for saying that.' Which could only mean she was in love with him too. He looked around to see if any cars was on his way and quickly made a U-turn. He sped off to Miley's apartment and as soon as he got there he didn't even took the time to chose a parking. He simply ran out the car and to her apartment.

"Miley! Miley!" He knocked on the door quickly.

"Are you insane? Emma's sleeping!" She said opening the door.

"Yes I am. Insane about you. Miley, please hear me out."

"Nick.."

"Please Miley. You need to hear me out." He begged.

"And why's that? Nick you just said one of the meanest thing to me. Why should I hear you out?"

"Because I'm not the guy you just saw. And you know it. Yes, I have a bad temper and I lose my cool whenever I start fighting with people. But that doesn't define me. What define me is you. I'm in love with you. And I believe that you're in love with me too. That's why you need to hear me out. Because even though it's only been a month, we're meant for each others. I know, I shouldn't have include Emma yet. But that's only to let you how much I care about both of you. How much I love both of you. I never would have include Emma in my plan about us if I didn't see a future in us. I know, it's only been a month but I'm twenty years old and I can't see myself with anyone else than you. You should also hear me out because I know that when I left you felt bad about our fight. I know that because even thought we've known ourselves for a month, I know that you are probably the person who cares the most than I know."

Miley just stared at him for a moment without saying anything. She was surprise. Not only to see him standing there but also to hear him saying all these things to him.

"And you should also hear me out because I'm probably going to get a ticket because I'm not park properly and another one for speeding. So please, say something soon. But if you don't it's okay. I can wait for you forever if that's what you need. I don't give a damn about how much those tickets will cost."

**Review? ****: )**


	10. Chapter nine

**Chapter nine; You said I'll never leave you alone.**

Miley smiled "Your cheesy."

"Maybe. But if cheesy helps me to get you back, I will be as cheesy as I can be." Miley laughed giving Nick a chance to catch his breath and realize she wasn't mad anymore. "I'm sorry for what I said. What I really meant is, I want to be there for you and Emma. I never want you to be alone. I'll never leave you alone."

"It's okay… I kind of freaked out a bit." She laughed. "Let's forget about that okay?"

"Okay." Nick smiled.

"Now go park your car and come back inside so I can cuddle with you."

"We need to study." Nick laughed.

"Yes, we kind of do. But I can study while cuddling with my boyfriend." She smiled.

They spent the night together cuddling and doing their homework like nothing happened. Miley even fell asleep in Nick's arms and even though his arms was getting numb, he stayed in that position and eventually fell asleep too. Morning came and they were both still in the same position as the night before. Emma was standing infront of them, just watching.

"MOMMY!" The little girl suddenly yelled. Miley opened her eyes and look at her daughter. The curly haired little girl was looking at her with her beautiful blue eyes. Nick also opened his eyes and smiled at the image infront of him.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Miley asked.

"It's mworning!" Emma replied.

"What time is it?" She said taking her phone in her hand. "Oh my gosh! We're late!"

Nick also took his phone in his hands and look at the time. "Calm down, we still have twenty minutes. We'll be fine."

"No, no, no. We won't! Not when I have to get ready and get Emma ready too!" She quickly got up and was going to run to her room until Nick grab her arm.

"Miley, calm down." He smiled. "Go get ready and I'll take care of Emma."

"But what about you? You have to get ready too!"

"I'm a guy. I get dress and brush my teeth and that's it. Go! We'll be fine." He smiled and pick Emma up and walk to her room.

Miley smiled at this image and then quickly ran to her room.

About fifteen minutes later, Miley walked out of the room and Nick was helping Emma to eat breakfast. "Well, hello there beautiful." Nick smiled.

"Hi there, handsome." She laugh. "Do you have a class?"

"Only at ten. I'll drop you off and then I can go and drop Emma to the baby sitter."

"You sure? I can go…"

"No, no. Your going to be late."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He smiled and pick Emma up and they walked to the car all together. "Hey, Miles."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have dinner at my house tonight? After your work. I know Emma is supposed to go with Selena after the babysitter but I could pick her up at Sel's house when school will be over and then I can pick you up and we could go to my house? I'd like you to meet my parents."

Miley's eyes widened. That was the kind of things that she would stress over for a whole week. The kind of things that would take her a whole week. "Euh, are you sure we're ready for this? I mean, I have a baby and maybe your parents –"

"My brother have a son with Demi, remember?" He laughed.

"Right… Euh, yeah sure. I'd love to meet your parents."

"Awesome! Don't worry about it, they will love you."

Time went by fast. That made Miley wondered. Why does time goes by so slowly when you're waiting for something and times goes so fast when you don't want to attend an event? Like meeting your boyfriend's parents. That was her thought as she was waiting at work for someone to walk in. She couldn't concentrate on her homework. The only thing she could think of was the following meeting.

A client finally came in and walked to the front desk asking for a room. Miley started to search in the computer for a room, still a bit distracted by all of the stress. "I'm sorry, sir… We only have suite left…"

"Oh, well I can't afford a suite. I called in this morning and they said they had plenty of room left!"

"We DO." A women walked behind Miley. "I'm sorry, sir. We do have rooms left. She's new, she doesn't really know what she's doing. It'll be 250$ for the room." Miley looked up at the woman embarrassed. Who was that woman anyway? The client paid and the woman gave him his card.

"I'm sorry, I thought I saw that there was no more rooms left…" Miley said.

"Well, you should be very careful. Can you imagine if you would have said that to all of our client? We would have lost A LOT of money. And trust me, we don't want that. You don't want that."

"I'm sorry… It was a mistake…"

"Well, be careful next time." The woman walked away without even explaining to Miley what she had done wrong.

"Meet the big boss!" Mandy said as she walked in.

"She seems… nice."

Mandy simply laughed and put her things down "Come on now, off you go! I'm taking your spot."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow!"

Nick was waiting for her in the parking lot with Emma sitting in the backseat. Miley sat down on the passenger seat and smiled at him even though she was extremely nervous and embarrassed by her previous act.

"Hi beautiful." Nick smiled.

"Hi. How was everything? Was Emma okay?"

"She was perfect." He smiled.

Nick figured Miley was nervous so he decided to not say anything else. He drove to his parents house and they all walked out of the car. Miley was holding her daughter and Nick was next to them. "I didn't ask you, how was work?"

"Fine, I guess. Except for the fact I got yelled at by my b—"

A woman opened the door cutting Miley off. "Nicholas!" She said. Miley recognised the woman. It was the same woman who just yelled at her half an hour ago. She swallowed and felt like backing off. She hated her at work. She would hate her as Nick's girlfriend for sure. Can this night get any better?

**Review? : ) **


	11. Chapter ten

**Chapter ten : Braced myself for the goodbye, cause it's all I've ever known.**

"Hi mom." Nick smiled and walked in his house.

"Hello, Miley right?" Miley nodded at Nick's mom question. "And who is that?" She look down at Emma.

"That's Mile—"

"Shh. I do believe Miley can talk, Nicholas."

"That's Emma… She's my … daughter." She said afraid of her reaction.

"Well, hello there Emma! I'm Denise." She smiled and bend down to her level.

"Hi Dweni." Emma smiled.

"Come with me, princess. I want you to meet someone." Denise smiled and took Emma's hand and walked away.

"Is everything okay so far?" Nick turned towards Miley to asked.

"Yeah… But you didn't told me your mother was my boss! I totally made a fool of myself tonight!" Miley whispered.

"Why? What happened? And I thought you knew. My parents own the hotel."

"Wait, what?" Miley's eyes widened. "They own the hotel here or all of the others hotel around the world?"

"All of the other too…. Why? What's the problem?"

"Nick! You never told me! You're like the man's Paris Hilton!"

"Well…."

"How come you never told me? You basically know everything about my life and I didn't even know that big part of your life!"

"I don't like to talk about it…"

"I can understand that, Nick. But there's a big difference between not talking about it to strangers and not mentioning it to your girlfriend!"

"Dinner is ready!" One of the maid's said with a smile.

"Look, I'm sorry…. Let's have dinner and enjoy our time, okay?"

_While they're eating supper._

"So, Miley. Which school do you go to?"

"Well, I'm at the same University as Nick. I'm studying in psychology."

"Really? So you want to be a psychologist?"

"Eum, not really. Well, maybe. I like law a lot too…"

"Then why aren't you studying law?"

"Well, it's really expensive and I don't really have the money…."

Nick's parents didn't stop asking questions. Denise would start a question and then Paul would follow with another one. Back and forth all night long.

"So, Miley. Will you be joining us for Christmas this year?"

"Mom, I'm sure she has better plan." Nick said.

"Come on, honey. Do you have plans, Miley?"

"I actually don't…."

"Great! Then you'll be joining us." Denise smiled.

"Mommy! I made a friend!" Gabriel, Demi's son, walked in with Emma.

"Wow, honey! That's great." Demi smiled. "What's her name?" She said winking.

"Emma!" Gabriel replied.

"Hi Emma!" Demi said.

"Hi!" She giggle and jump up and down.

"Is she your girlfriend, buddy?" Joe winked at his son.

"Woo! Calm down, there." Miley laughed.

"Oh, so you're the kind of protective mother?" Joe laughed.

"I guess so." She laughed.

_A while later, at Miley's apartment. _

"I had a good time, tonight." Miley smiled.

"Sorry about all of the questions."

"It's alright. I'll have to do it someday with missy here." She laugh and put her daughter down on her bed leaving a kiss on her forehead. She then took Nick's hand and lead him to her bed room.

"That and the sex talk." Nick laughed.

"Shhh!" She put her hand over her ears. "I don't want to hear about it."

"But you will have too." He laughed, again.

"I know." She pouted. Nick smiled and wraps his arms around her. "You know I love you?" Miley said lying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." Nick smiled.

"I'm ready."

"For what?"

"To…" Miley bited her lips nervously. "make love…"

"Mi…"

"I know you have need Nick… And I also know that considering what happened to me you didn't wanted to push me. But I'm ready. And Christmas is coming and I don't even know if I'll be able to buy you something. So please, let me at least give you that… Let me show you how much I love you."

"Miles…. I know you love me."

"Let me show you."

"I love you." Nick smiled and kissed her.

A while later…

"You're beautiful, Miley. Don't you ever forget that."

"Thanks…" She blushed and burry her face in his chest.

"That was amazing." He smiled in intention to make her blush even more.

"Mhm…" She giggle.

"You're amazing. Sometimes I wonder how someone like me ended up with someone as special as you." Miley blushed even more.

"No. You're amazing. Thank you. For being there for me and Emma." She smiled and kissed his chest.

"You're welcome…. About what you said earlier. You don't have to buy me a present. What about we make a deal? We won't buy gift for each others."

"That's perfect… Thank you…"

"You're welcome, beautiful."

_Christmas eve. _

"Here's a toast to our family!" Denise said. "To our beautiful sons and their girlfriends." Paul added. Everyone smiled and took a sip of their champagne.

"YEAH BABY!" Joe yelled, he was already gone. "CHAMPAGNE SHOWERS, CHAMPAGNE SHOWERS." He started singing the LMFAO song with the hands movement and all.

"Okay, Joe!" Demi laughed.

Miley was laughing but stop to look around herself. Their house was so beautiful… It was like a big castle. There was a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the huge living room. The house was all decorated with Christmas stuff. It was so beautiful. She had never seen anything like that before.

"Santa is coming!" Denise smiled hugely.

"SANTA!" Gabriel started running to the couch and Emma followed him. She actually never really saw Santa. She sat on his laps the year before at the mall but that's about it.

Miley turned around and her eyes were sparkling just like they did when she was a kid. It looked so real. She sat next to her daughter as Santa started to take a ton of gift out. It was unbelievable. They were all for Gabriel! There was so much gift. Miley was pretty sure they bought the whole store.

"This one is for you, Emma." Santa said and handed the gift to Emma.

"Wow, Em! Look at that! You got a gift." The little girl smiled hugely and started unwrapping the gift with her Miley's help. Miley's eyes widened as she see's the beautiful baby doll. It wasn't like the ones she already had. The one she had were old and nothing like this one. Miley knew exactly who bought it for her. She look at Nick and smiled 'Thanks' She mouthed. But he didn't replied. His expression was blank. "Is everything okay, Nick?"

"Can we talk? In private?"

"Sure…" They both walked away in another room. They stayed silent for a moment and then he finally spoke.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore…"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Us… I- I just… You're my first serious girlfriend since a long time and I'm just not sure… I'm sorry…."

"So you're …" She pause and swallow trying to hold back the tears "Breaking up with me…?"

**A/N: So sorry it took so long! Please review. I'll try to update faster if you do! **


	12. Chapter eleven

**Chapter eleven ; Never thought we'd have a last kiss. **

"I'm sorry… I'm just… I'm not ready for this kind of relationship… It's not you—"

"It's not you it's me. You know what? People have said that to me before. But they shouldn't cause it's obviously me and my life. Because no one had trouble with another girl except me."

"Miley…."

"I hope everything goes well for you…" She said looking down letting some of her tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We can stay friends… I love you and Emma… I'm just not ready…"

"Says the guy who wanted to be Emma's father."

"I—"

"Thanks for everything and merry Christmas to you too." She grab her coat and Emma's stuff and walked away to the living room. "Come on Em, we're leaving."

"No!" The little girl crossed her arms.

"What? You can't leave!" Demi said while walking up to her "Is everything okay?" She whispers.

"Not really. I have to go."

"ME DON'T WANNA GO." Emma yelled, still with her arms crossed.

"Take a night off. We'll watch her." Demi smiled. "You need it."

"But Joe is drunk… You already have your son to take care of."

"Hey, look around. I'm not alone. Now go… I'll drop her tomorrow morning." Demi smiled again. "Take care of yourself, Mi."

"Thank you…"

That night Miley did not take it easy. She couldn't stop thinking about Nick so she decided to go the bar. Alcohol would solve her problem for the night. Tequilla, Jello shots, Jack Daniel, beer, sour pouce… She drank everything she could. Being a lightweight, she got drunk pretty quickly. She left the bar at 6 a.m. She couldn't even remember how she got home nor when she did.

7 a.m : There was a knock on the door. Still drunk from all of the drink, she walked to the door falling on every object. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Miley? Are you drunk…?" Nick was standing there with Emma in his arms.

"NO, NOT AT ALL." She laughed.

"Right… When did you get here?" He asked a bit worried.

Miley simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's get you to bed…" He put the little girl down and took Miley's hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME."

"Okay… Just let me help you…"

"I'm fine!" She start walking to her bedroom, still tripping on every object.

"Gifts?" Emma asked while pulling on Nick's pants.

"Um.. Mommy needs to go to bed but let's play a game until she wakes up okay?"

"But gifts…"

"You will have them later. I'm sure Santa came here during the night." He smiled. "I'll be right back." He ruffled her hair and walked to Miley's room.

"You know what's funny?" Miley laughed.

"What is?"

"When I got pregnant, " She laughed "I was drunk! And now, I'm drunk and pregnant again!"

"You're…?"

Miley simply laughed and closed her eyes and drift to sleep.

A couples of hours later, Miley finally woke up. Nick was by her side while Emma was watching some cartoons in the living room. "Here." He said and handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks…" She rubbed her eyes and take the glass. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop Emma because Demi was busy and I thought I could get my stuff too…."

"Oh…"

"That was so irresponsible of you. You have a daughter, Miley! She wanted to open her gifts this morning but you were passed out!"

"And who's fault is that?"

"Oh, don't blame it on me! You didn't have to get drunk. I know I hurted you and I feel bad but getting drunk was irresponsible of you! You're a mother! Stop acting like a stupid teenager!"

"When did I acted like stupid teenager? That was the first time since were together!"

"And what about when you didn't told me you weren't on the pill? When I came here this morning, you told me you are pregnant AGAIN."

Miley sighed and look down "I thought you put a condom on."

"Well, guess what? Those thing can break! Haven't you learn your lesson?"

"I'm not even sure if I am so stop!"

"Well, we're going to find out. I went to buy some test. Go take them."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and walk to the bathroom. A couples minutes later, she walked out "We'll know in seven minutes."

"How can you say this like it's nothing? IS THIS WHAT YOU DO? YOU HAVE SEX WITH A GUY AND GET PREGNANT TO STAY WITH THEM FOREVER?"

"NO!" She rolled her eyes and let some tears rolling down her cheeks, obviously she was hurt by his comment. "I don't have any money to be on the pill…"

"THEN YOU SHOULD'VE SAID IT AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD SEX!"

"Mommy?" Emma said while walking in. "Can I open my pwesents? Pwease?"

Miley closed her eyes and whipped her tears "Yes, sure…" She then walked to the living room where six presents were lying underneath the small Christmas tree. Five of them were for Emma. It wasn't anything big and Miley felt super bad about it. But she couldn't afford anything…

"Mommy? Why Gabriel have lots of pwsents and me no?" The little toddler asked. "I wasn't nice enough?"

"Honey… It's not that, at all… Um…"

"Santa don't liwke me?"

"No… Of course not…" Miley said. Nick simply stood in the doorway. He couldn't believe he would find out if he was a father in a minute. "It's because… Your gift took a lot more time to build, honey."

"Oh, okay…."

"Here, why don't you play with your toys, mommy will be back soon…" She walked to the bathroom and took the test in her hand and slowly looked at it. She then look at Nick "It's negative. You can live a happy life now!"

Nick sighed in relief. "Thank god! I didn't wanted to end up like all of these screwed up people on teen m—" He then stopped talking as he realise Miley was there. He was basically saying his thoughts. "Sorry, I didn't meant to…"

"Here." She hand him a gift.

"What's is it?"

"Something I bought for you before we … broke up."

"But we said we weren't going to buy any gifts…"

"I know. But you did a lot for me and I wanted to thank you…" He opened the box to see a nice shirt in it.

"Miley… I can't take this. You need money and this shirt is kind of expensive…"

"I can't take it back… And it's perfect for you."

"I don't have anything for you…"

"It's okay. I'm just some screwed up teenager anyway."

"That's not what I meant…"

"It's exactly what you meant, Nick! And this is why you broke up with me! And to be honest, I don't even know why I thought I had a chance with you. I'm just some stupid teenager who got knocked up by a guy because she wanted to keep him forever and now I'm living a screwed up life. And that's only your word, not the rest of the world's thought on me."

**A/N: Twice in a week! Yay ! : ) I'm sorry if this isn't really the way you guys wanted things but remember, it's a Niley story! ; ) I love reading your reviews so please do and like I said, when I read your reviews and makes me want to write so, the update will be faster! **


	13. Chapter twelve

**Chapter twelve Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known. **

"Miley…" Nick walked up to her and put one hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, I might get pregnant. And this is obviously the last thing you want."

"Miley, don't be ridiculous!"

"Just leave okay Nick? We're over and I know what you think of me so just… leave." Nick didn't say anything. He simply started walking away. He seriously didn't meant to say those things and he felt terribly bad about it. But she was upset and even if he would apologies a billion time, she would always push him away. "I should've known… Who would want a fat stupid girl with a kid as his girlfriend…" Miley whispered but it was enough for Nick to hear her.

"Miley, you're not fat nor stupid. You're beautiful. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Nick said taking a few steps towards her.

"Yeah, sure… I'm perfect right? That's why everyone is letting me down. Mitchell, my parents, my family, you." Miley said whipping some tears.

"Nobody is perfect. You made some mistakes, just like everyone else but that doesn't meant that you're not perfect in your own way. Sure, some people have let you down but you shouldn't bring yourself down every time. You are better than all of them. And for me, I'll always be here for you. I want us to stay friends. In fact, my parents bought us some air plane tickets to Australia. They're going there to check on the hotel and they wanted us to go with them along with Joe and Demi."

"We're not together anymore…"

"We can go as friends." He smiled. "Come on, you're on break in University and the woman who is baby sitting Gabriel said she didn't mind taking care of Emma too. You need a break, Miles. Australia is the best way to get away."

"I don't know. I never left her…"

"Sometimes you need too. You're young, you have a life to live. Think about it, okay? I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight?"

"You're working right?"

"Mhm…"

"We always have a party at the hotel."

"Oh…"

Later that night…

"Miley!" Demi smiled and walked towards her."Hi…"

"How are you honey? I heard about you and Nick… I'm sorry…"

"I'm fine…" She shrugged. "I try not to think about it but… It's hard." She said looking up trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry Miles… He didn't meant to hurt you."

"I know. I just… I wish I could be normal. Live a normal teenage life without Emma and be happy. If I wouldn't have had her, I would still be with my parents and I would probably be this big superstar by now."

"Miley! Don't you dare saying that!"

"I know… But it's true. I love her but I'm just saying she could have come a little later. Like when I'll be twenty seven or something. And she doesn't even have a father."

"You're doing fine by yourself, Mi."

"Yeah, sure. That's not what Nick thought this morning."

"I heard… So you made a mistake. That's okay. We all do. Hey wait! What did you say about being a superstar?"

"My parents and I always had this big plan about my life. I would pursue my dream by being a singer or and actress. When they found out I was pregnant, they got super mad and now my sister took my place." Miley sighed and looked down.

"She's a model right?"

"Yeah…"

"So you can sing?"

"Yeah…."

"You know, it's never too late! Do it without them. Follow your dreams, Miles."

"I can't. I have Emma."

"So?"

"Well, how many celebrity are making it big time and have children?"

"Angelina and Brad Pitt, Tom Cruz and …-"

"Okay, that's not what I meant. How many celebrities are my age and make it big?" Demi didn't said anything. "See. When you're a teenager you're supposed to be this big role model for kids. If I'm a teenage mom than I'm just some screwed up teenager and a bad influence…"

" I say screw them Miles! Prove them wrong. Prove them that you're a good girl. Be the one who prove the rest of the world that you can make mistakes."

"It's not that easy Demi…"

"It can be."

"Miley! Miley honey!" Nick's mom started walking toward the girls. "Are you coming to Australia with us?"

"I don't know…."

"Come on! We got a ticket and there's no way Nicholas will find someone else by tomorrow! Plus, he wanted to go with you! I know you're broken up but he wants to be your friend! You need some vacation, come on!"

"Come on, Mi! I'll be there! It can be more like a girls vacation than a couple one. You just said so yourself, you need a break from here."

"I… Alright. I'll come." She smiled a little. "Thanks for inviting me."

"It's our pleasure."

The next day, in Australia.

"Isn't this beautiful? The beach, the sunset. Man, I love Australia." Joe smiled sitting down on a big rock.

"It is absolutely beautiful. I've always dream about coming here." Miley smiled.

"See! One of your dreams came true. Time to realise the others!" Demi smiled.

"Demi, stop." Miley said.

"What is she talking about?" Nick asked turning around to look at them.

"Nothing." Miley said glaring at Demi.

"Nicky! Nicky!" A girl's voice was heard coming closer and closer. They all turned around to see a tall blond and tan woman running toward them. Well, toward Nick.

"Oh no." Was the only thing coming from Joe's mouth.

"Nicky! I've missed you so much!" The girl finally joined them and jumped in Nick's arms giving him a kiss. Miley analyse the situation, she was a bit surprise to see him kissing her back.

A/N: Sorry it took so long again! I've been busy with school but now it's Christmas vacation so I'll try to update more! So please review!


	14. Chapter thirteen

**Chapter thirteen ; When it was hard to take. **

If Miley would have to describe the feeling she felt inside of her at that very moment, she would probably say it felt like an earthquake mixed with a tornado and a tsunami. Her heart broke into pieces just like some houses unfortunately do when there's an earthquake. A tornado was taking over her stomach, like all of her organs were turning around and being mixed up with each other. She wasn't hungry but she wasn`t full either. Her stomach was empty after all the ravage of this tornado. All of her thoughts were being taking away by the tsunami happening in her head. She wondered if she should leave, then thought about saying something to them. Everything was getting mixed up.

Now, that's just the emotions she felt inside. Outside, she was getting pale and her knees were getting weak. Not the kind of weak she felt when she went on her first date with Nick, the total opposite. She wanted to fall to her knees and just cry. She wanted to hold her teddy bear just like she did when she was younger. Sure, everyone would have to go through a break up someday. But to know that no one wanted her was the main thought on Miley's head. Everyone was letting her down for someone else. Her parents let her down as soon as they found out she was pregnant and gave her dream to her sister. Her friends all ditched her for some others friends. Mitchell left her as soon as he found out she was pregnant and now he's hooking up with every girl he sees. Now Nick. She felt like he was giving her the world when they were together. He was so nice. He even asked to be Emma's father, which she refused but never forgot about it. There he was, three days after breaking up with her, kissing some others girls. _She wasn't good enough for anyone, _that's what she thought.

"Miley? Miley!" Demi said passing her hand in front of Miley's eyes.

Her eyes slowly turned and look at Demi it took her a while to answer, she needed to proceed the words in her head before. "Yes, sorry…. I spaced out…"

"I saw that… Look, don't worry about it. He can explain."

"Explain?" She asked with a confused yet sad face.

"Yes, I can't tell you but I'm sure he will… It's not what it looks like."

"Sure… If you say so."

"Come on, let's go to the spa. It'll be good for you."

"I don't really feel like it…" Miley said and looked down.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Nothing…"

"Miley, we're in Australia! We need to have fun!"

"Well, you don't need me. If you want to have fun, nobody is stopping you. Go and see if I care." She snapped.

"Woo. Sorry. What about a girl's night? Ice cream and movies?" Demi smiled. "If you want too, we can go to the spa to relax first then we go to your room and watch some movies and eat lots of ice cream."

"I… Okay."

"Come on." Demi smiled.

"I'm sorry…" Miley said when they started walking. "I didn't meant to ruin everything… I just don't know how to function at the moment…"

"It's okay, we've all been there right?"

"Yeah…"

"Demi!" Mrs. Jonas smiled and walked to the girls "Are you coming? We're having dinner all together."

"I actually had plans…" Demi replied.

"Don't worry about it, Dem. Go have dinner and I will get everything ready for our girl's night." Miley said as she flashed a small sad smile.

"Are you sure?" Demi asked. She knew it what it was like going through a break up so she didn't wanted to leave her alone. Miley simply nodded and pointed toward the table "Go." She said. In fact, she wanted to be alone for a little.

"Miley, you can join us." Mrs. Jonas smiled.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm not hungry…" Miley replied. A tornado was still going on in her stomach. Her whole soul felt empty.

"Alright. Oh! I forgot to tell you, you have to share a room with Nicholas for the trip. I know what's going on between you two but we can't get another room."

"Oh." Miley simply said.

"Nick and I can switch!" Demi offered.

"There's only one bed. I'm sorry we got the room before you broke up. And we can't take the clients room."

"Don't worry…" Miley said. "Now go and have dinner." She fake a smile and watched them walking away. She stayed in the lobby for a little while and watched them having dinner. How she wished she could have dinner with her family like they were. She tried not to cry, but it was hard. She missed her family more than anything. Their relationship was great before the whole pregnancy thing. They were a happy family with a big dream ahead of them.

Hours went by, Miley and Demi did as planned: They watched some movies and ate ice cream. They didn't really talked about Nick, in fact, both of them didn't know how to start the conversation. But when they heard two people talking outside the door, they knew it was him and Delta so they tried to listen what they were saying. Nothing was heard except a goodnight and then the sound of the door opening, it was Nick.

"Oh, hi." Nick said as he walked a little further in the room.

"Hi." Demi smiled. "Is Joe in our room?" She asked.

"Euh, yeah he is." Nick answered.

"Alright. Mi, I'm sorry but we have to call Gabe's sitter to see if everything is okay."

"It's okay. I'm tired anyway. Goodnight Demi."

"Goodnight Miles. Goodnight Nick." She smiled and walked away to her room.

"Eum, I can sleep on the floor…" Miley said a little uncomfortable.

"Miley, don't be ridiculous. We slept together before. Well, I mean in the same bed. I told you, we can still be friend."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not sure your girlfriend will enjoy knowing you're sleeping in the same bed as your ex. I don't want to get in the middle."

"You're not. She knows. And she's not my girlfriend."

"Right. So you kiss any girl who run to you on the beach?"

"No! Let me explain." Nick said raising his voice a little.

"What's it worth Nick? It won't bring us back together."

"I want you to know that I never cheated on you. You're a great girl, Mi."

"Nick, it doesn't really matter because in the end it all hurt the same." (Credit goes to One tree Hill for this quote)

"Miley, just let me explain please."

"Fine…" Just as she said that, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Nick asked.

"Room service!"

"Did you order anything?" Nick asked Miley.

"Nope."

"We didn't order anything." Nick said back to the guy.

"Just open the damn girl so I can see Miley! " Miley got confused. Who could it be? She was in Australia! She just hoped it wouldn't be one guy. She had enough to think about, she didn't need him.

**A/N: Happy new years ! And merry late Christmas! Please review! : ) **


	15. Chapter fourteen

**Chapter fourteen; I ran out crying. **

Nick looked at his ex-girlfriend a bit confused and didn't say a word for a few seconds. "Eum, should we answer?" He finally said breaking the silence filled with confusion, worries and sadness.

"Yeah, I'll get it…" Miley said and walked to the door. She slowly opened it, still confused and worried. As she opened the door a bit more, she finally recognizes who it was. "Liam! What are you doing here?" She smiled and hugged him.

"Well, I live in Australia don't you remember?" Liam laughed.

"Yes of course I remember, but how did you found out I was here?" Miley laughed. Her laugh was still a bit broken from all the recent events, but it felt good to see someone she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Well, believe it or not, Facebook is where it all started." He said in a kind of sarcastic way. Miley rolled her eyes and smile at him as a way to tell him to keep going. "One day, everything seems to be going so great, your status are all happy lovey-dovey and then, bam. 'Miley went from being in a relationship to single.' " Miley looked down a bit and got lost in her sad thoughts towards this break up. She missed a couple of words of what Liam said but she soon looked up and listened to him. "I was a bit shocked. I wanted to check on my best friend so I called you and to my surprise, Selena answers. She told me you were in Australia so I asked her where you were staying and here we are."

"Yeah, she's babysitting Emma." Miley simply replied. First, the part where Liam mention the break up got her a little messed up inside. Second, Nick was standing in the room and she knew he was listening.

"That's what she told me. How's little Emma, anyway? Hey, it's nice to be standing in the hallway by the way." He laughed and pushed her a little to walk in the room.

"Eum…" Miley said but when she turned around Liam was already shaking hands with the one who broke her heart a couple days ago.

"Hey man, I'm Liam. One of Miley's friend."

"Nick." He simply replied and shook hand with Liam.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you. I know I wasn't invited, I just wanted to see Miley. I didn't know she was sharing a room."

"Don't worry about it. I was just going in the shower anyway. Nice to meet you man." Nick smiled. The smile Miley love so much.

"Well, Emma is doing great." She responded to Liam's question. The one before her friend and ex-boyfriend met.

"Good. I miss that little girl."

"You only saw her once." She said and looked at Nick who just walked in the bathroom.

"Rude." Liam laughed. "Are you okay?" He said as his laugh dropped. "Was he…?"

"Yes… Yes he was my boyfriend…" She whispered and look down at her hands.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. What doesn't kill you make you stronger, right?"

"Right. See, I told you, you would learn a lesson over the years. Emma didn't killed you, she only made you stronger." Miley simply gave him a small smile and didn't say anything. "Why did you come here with him? It must hurt…"

"A gift from his parents. The whole family is here. I wasn't sure if I wanted to come but I'm friend with his brother's girlfriend and she promised me some girl's night, so…"

"Oh, okay. Well, look at the other bright side, you get to see me!" He smiled. "I'm going to cheer you up, Mi. We'll get our Smiley back."

"To be honest Liam, Smiley hasn't come back since…"

"Miley…"

"I feel so bad… I think about it every day. I miss he—"

"Miley, look, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. We'll spend an amazing day." He kissed her cheek and walked out of her room. She lied on the bed and sight. She probably shouldn't have brought that topic… But she knew he usually talk about it openly. He even did some conference about that tragedy… He probably just hated her for that. After all, it was all her fault. Her thoughts got interrupted by Nick. She opened her eyes as he asked her where Liam went. "It was getting late… We'll hangout tomorrow instead." She said opening her eyes, only to see Nick shirtless. She swallowed and closed her eyes again. "We should probably get some sleep." She said.

_In the morning… _

Miley's eyes went straight opened and widened as she felt sick. She hurried her way out of bed and to the bathroom. She sat down in front of the toilet and threw up.

Nick, who was awake before her, saw the whole scene so he just walked behind her to the bathroom and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked worried. As Miley puked one more time, she took that as a no. He took all of her hair into a ponytail and held it for her.

After a few minutes she finally whipped her mouth and got up to take her tooth brush. "Thanks…" She said before starting to brush her teeth.

"It's fine. Is everything okay, Mi?" She simply nodded and replied as she finished brushing her teeth.

"It was probably something I ate…"

"Are you sure? I mean, remember that pregnancy scares? Sometimes tests are wrong… Did you get your period?"

"No… The test was negative, Nick…"

"Sometimes they're wrong, Miley!" He sight. "I'll go buy another one, just to make sure okay?"

"Mhm…"

_Later…_

"Are you ready?" Nick asked as the alarm went up indicating them that the time was up.

"As I'll ever be…" She replied and looked at the test. She didn't say anything for a few seconds. She couldn't even if she would have wanted too. Her voice wouldn't come out.

"It's positive…" Nick eyes widened and he sat down on the bed not saying a word. Silence filled the room once again. The same three emotion, confusion, worries and sadness.

"I'm so sorry…" Miley said. "I never meant for this to happened."

"Miley!" Nick said while raising his hands as a movement to tell her to shut up. Miley quickly backed off ad protected her face and body with her arms. Nick looked at her and got up walking to her, "Miley… Do you think I would have hit you? I would never do that… I just needed time to think… I'm sorry you thought I was going to hit you…" Miley didn't say anything. Her arms went down and she was crying. "D-did Mitchell hit you when he found out you were pregnant?" Nick asked. It would've make sense. She was scared of his reaction because of his last boyfriend's reaction.

She nodded and started bawling. "I killed her… I killed her." Was the only thing she kept saying.

"What? Who? Who did you kill Miley?" Nick said confused.

"I killed her… I killed her…" Were the only words coming out of Miley's mouth.

**A/N: I'm sorry if there's any error. First, English isn't my first language and second, most of the time it's late when I write these! Also, sorry it took so long, I had exams but now they're all done! I'll try to update more often. Please review!**

**Oh and is anyone interested in writing a story with me? I would love to do a collab ! :) **


	16. Chapter fifteen

**Chapter fifteen; You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded. **

"What are you talking about, Miley? Shh… You can talk to me." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"M-m-my best friend…" Nick barely heard what she said but it was enough for him to know something happened. He started rubbing her back while she was sobbing in his shirt.

"You can talk to me, Mi. I'm here for you… What happened?"

"I-I-I-I…" Was all that came out of Miley's mouth.

"Shh… Calm down, Mi… It's okay… Everything's okay." Nick said even though he was still confused. They stayed in that position for couples more minutes. Silence filled the room once again but, it wasn't awkward nor uncomfortable. It was perfect. The scene was flawless; a boy was saving the broken girl. Two strangers were cuddling in that room; One had the intention to help the other to recover and the other one needed that recovery. After all, that's exactly what they were, strangers. Of course, they've been together for a couple of months but Nick didn't know half of Miley's life and vice versa.

Nick looked down at the girl he once loved and whipped her tears with his thumb. "Talk to me… It's feels good to talk to someone sometimes. Tell me about yourself, we don't know each other like we should so go ahead and tell me your life story…"

Miley nodded and sat down on the bed. "One night…" She started. Nick sat next to her and looked at her right in the eyes, he was ready to hear her story but she wasn't ready to hear it. She took a long pause. She took the time to analyse Nick. She loved the fact that he wasn't analysing her back, he was simply looking at her in the eyes. She hated being analysed, it made her uncomfortable. She knew she wasn't the perfect girl; she had her flaw just like everyone else but she felt like it was worse than everyone else. She was blaming everything on the mistakes she had made before. She wasn't perfect at all, she was very familiar with any kind of mistakes a teenager could make. She tried to keep a positive philosophy, which was: What doesn't kill you make you stronger. She was strong; at least she was trying to be. Someone who was trying to be strong would try in every single way. That's why she needed to try to tell the tragedy that happened a couple years ago to Nick. He made it a little easier by looking at her in the eyes and not analysing her, she felt a little bit more confident.

"One night," she repeated once again while tears were streaming down her face but she was still able to talk, "we went out, Mandy, Mitchell and I. Mandy was my best friend, we did everything together. She was Liam's sister. We were sisters separated at birth. When she moved to California to my town when she was twelve, she transferred to my school, I had a lot of friends but that didn't stop me from welcoming her. From that very moment, we did started doing everything together." Miley paused once again. This time it wasn't as long as the one before, she just needed a little break to take the pain away. "We were both so passionate about dance." She continued as she whipped her tears and a little smile grew on her face as she remembered all of those memories. "We started taking classes together. We did group dance, duo and we were always helping each other whenever we needed to do solo dances. We were the kind of best friend everyone was jealous of, you know? We were inseparable. One night I was sleeping at her house, the other night she was sleeping at mine. We even made a Youtube channel to post some crazy videos. We were fighting dragons together. We created memories together. Sure, we had our fights but it never lasted longer than a week. We laughed, smiled, threw things to the wall and cried together. She was the first one I told when I got pregnant. We cried for a whole night that night. I wasn't the only one crying, she cried with me. She told me she would be there for me. She knew Mitchell, she knew what kind of father he would be, so she said that she was ready to be a father to that child. We were the pictures that never got burned. At least, until that night we went out." She paused once again. Telling this story to Nick was a knife to the heart but it felt good at the same time. Her eyes were still filled up with tears but she could control them. "I never mentioned this to you, but I was a party girl before I had Emma. I actually got pregnant at a party. I was drunk and I wanted to make him happy. We had been dating for two months but I wasn't ready to have sex. Then, at that party, alcohol made me ready. Anyway, the night Mandy, Mitchell and I went out we were going to a party. Mitchell didn't know I was pregnant yet. Only Mandy knew. I told them I would be the designed driver. It's not like I could drink anyway. We had a fun time at the party. Mandy had one or two drinks but decided to stay sober with me. Like I said, we did everything together. Mitchell was far from being sober, though. So when came the time to go back home, we got in a fight in the car…" She paused again remembering the scene.

"_I had no other choice than to dance with others girls! You were BORING."_

"_Just because I wasn't drinking or smoking anything, doesn't mean I was boring! I don't need alcohol or drugs to have fun or dance with you!"_

"_Whatever, Miley. You're just a BORING girl. All you do is hangout with Mandy, Mandy, Mandy and Mandy. If Mandy is so much better than me then why don't you date her! BE A LESBIAN AND SEE IF I CARE." _

"_Mitchell calm down!" Mandy said from the backseat. _

"_Shut up, bitch! I'm guessing you're the reason why she stayed sober tonight? What, let me guess, one of your clients knocked you up."_

"_What the fuck? I'm a slut now?"Mandy said. One thing for sure, Mandy was stubborn. "Wow, can't you come out with a better insult? Something that actually apply to me?"_

"_What? It's true! How many guys have you been with in the last year? Wait, I don't have enough fingers to count." That wasn't completely false. Mandy did have a lot of boyfriend or dates but she did not sleep with all of them. _

"_Guys, stop it! There's a storm right now and the roads aren't pretty! Please shut up!" Miley said. Silence filled the car for a few seconds then Mitchell started talking again._

"_I think you should stop being friend with Mandy."_

"_What the hell? Mandy's my best friend!"_

"_She's bad for you! She's a slut! And now she's pregnant next thing you'll know she'll ask you to be there for her baby and blablabla." _

"_Shut up, Mitchell! You have no idea of what you're talking about!" Miley replied in frustration. _

"_I think I DO! Why else wouldn't you guys drink tonight? You ALWAYS DRINK. I'm not stupid!" _

"_YES YOU ARE." Miley yelled. _

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Mitchell asked and if eyes could have killed, Miley would be dead at this moment. _

"_YOU'RE SO STUPID! MANDY IS NOT THE ONE WHO'S PREGNANT. I AM. GUESS WHAT? WHEN YOU DON'T USE A CONDOM, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS. _

"_You're lying…" Mitchell said in shocked. _

"_No I am not! CONGRATS DADDY." _

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT." _

"_I WILL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT. THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT." Mitchell got even more mad when he heard her talk to him the way he did so he took the steering wheel and the car started going to the right side of the road to the left then back to the right. _

"_STOP!" Mandy said just before the car slipped and started drifting. Another car was coming in the other direction and hit the left side of the car, right where Mandy was sitting. Everything happened so fast. Miley never saw that car coming nor did she knew Mitchell was going to grab the wheel like he did. The last thing that she saw was some lights coming closer to hers and Mandy's side of the car. Then, she fell in a coma. _

"Mandy died on the scene… I woke up the next morning and I remembered everything. I started freaking out and that's when my parents walk in my room and told me about my best friend death… That's also when they found out I was pregnant, due to some test the doctors took after the accident…" Miley said looking at Nick. This time, she couldn't stop the tears. She started crying and sobbing again. Nick wrapped his arms around her again and hugged her tightly.

**A/N: I kind of like this chapter, tell me your thoughts! And please read the 'hi' note I did. It's basically asking any of you guys to write a story with me! If you are interested please inbox me! I would love to write with someone! : ) **


	17. Chapter sixteen

**Chapter sixteen; You said I'll never leave you alone. **

The memories of Mandy flew in her mind all night while Nick was holding her tightly. You might think the situation was awkward, an ex-boyfriend comforting his pregnant ex-girlfriend but, it wasn't. They both felt so comfortable in silence. Not a word was spoken. It was only the sound of her tears as she remembered the happy thoughts of her deceased best friend. She remembered the Youtube videos, the late night they spent watching movies, all the times they went to the amusement park and the night they stayed in crying themselves to sleep. At that time, it was the worst nights, they felt broken. But now, Miley remembered it as ones of the best memories of her best friend. Oh, how she wished she was here holding her while she was crying because of Nick and the pregnancy. But instead, someone else was. Nick was. And at this moment, she almost felt like he could be her best friend. Of course, he couldn't replace Mandy, no one could, but he was definitely a good friend although he hurted her.

"I'm sorry…" She finally spoke up.

"Don't be… It's okay to cry. It's okay to let it all out." He said whipping a few tears and giving her a small smile.

"Not for that… For the pregnancy. You don't have to be a father. In fact, I don't want you to be. I want you to have a normal life without worrying about me. I'll be fine alone."

"Miley, I will never leave you alone during this hard time. I want to be the father of that child. Sure, it's fast and we are not together anymore but that child needs a father. I don't want to be one of those fathers who runs away because they're scared. I will face this. We will face this together…" He sighed and look down "We'll be alright…" He added trying to make himself believe his words.

As Miley was going to reply, there was a knock on the door. Nick got up and went to reply and a very nervous looking Delta was standing there. Soon, she stopped biting her nails and walked in "I need to use your bathroom." She said.

"Okay? Go ahead." Nick said as he came back to sit on the bed. Soon enough, Delta was out with a huge grin on her face "I'm the happiest girl in the world!"

"How come?" Nick simply ask. Normally, Miley was starring and analysing them. The spark wasn't there. The spark in Nick's eyes wasn't there. It used to be there when she would just stand just a few inches from him, ready to kiss him. It used to be there when she would change Emma's diaper or just when she knew why Emma was crying without even asking the little girl. Miley's sense at motherhood was always something he admired. And he never was ashamed to tell her how much he admired her.

"Just because." She smiled while walking to him and then when she was close enough, she kissed him. Even though she didn't see the spark in Nick's eyes, Miley didn't set her hopes up. In fact, she just guessed the situation was awkward enough. Delta seemed to be the only one who wasn't so awkward in that room.

"I'm just going to take a walk. To clear my mind…" Miley gave them a little smile and walk out of the room and outside the hotel.

"Miles!" Demi yelled while running to catch up with Miley. "What are you doing? It's late."

"I need to clear my mind a little… And Delta was in my room. She walked in looking super nervous than came out and was the 'happiest girl in the world' " She said quoting the girl. "It made me want to throw up a little." She said with a small laugh.

"I saw her earlier today, she was talking on the phone and looked super nervous. I heard her say something like 'My periods are late, I think I might be pregnant."

"Geez. Seems like everyone is pregnant now. It's another baby boom." Miley sighed.

"Who else? Oh no… Mi…" Demi turned around and face her and it was obvious that Miley had been crying. Demi took her hand in support "I'm sorry."

Miley simply nodded and gave her a small smile "But I guess she got her period because she went in the bathroom and came out looking super happy."

"I guess she did." Demi agreed with her. "So I guess it was your pregnancy test that I found in your bathroom earlier? I used your bathroom and was looking for your eye liner, cause I lost mine, and I found it."

"I doubt it was. Nick went to buy it and then we stayed in the room together and no one came in until Delta did… I guess it was someone else's. Someone who stayed in the room before us.''

"Doubt it." Demi repeated her words "The maids always clean everything and it's pretty rare that people uses those room. WAIT!" She smiled "Delta said she might be pregnant! Then went to your bathroom and came out super happy! What if your pregnancy test got mixed up?"

"Demi, don't do this to me. Don't bring my hopes up. It's impossible, I have morning sickness and –" Before she could finish her sentence, Demi was dragging her to her room. She started knocking super fast until Nick answered the door, she walked in still dragging Miley behind.

"Did you do a pregnancy test in here?" Demi asked the blond girl standing at the other side of the room.

"What are you talking about?" Delta replied and started walking towards her.

"Pregnancy test. Did you or did you not?" She ask again.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Dematra."

"It's Demetria. Or Demi. And yes, it is. So did you or did you not?" She asked again, with a much higher voice, obviously annoyed.

"I did." The girl finally gave in and admitted it.

"You need to do one again!"

After the situation was explain to Delta and Nick, Demi and Miley left the room and went to the store to buy two others pregnancy tests. Oh how Miley wish Demi was right. But deep down inside, she knew she wasn't. It was only going to make her world crash again.

Soon enough, they were all waiting for the results and as the little timer started buzzing, Demi got up and walked to the tests. "Right is Miley, right?" As the all nodded, a huge smile appeared on Demi's face "YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT!"

"I'm not?" Miley asked shocked. It can't be true, she had morning sickness and all…

"No! Delta is!" She smiled at the brunette and ignore the blond disappointment.

"Oh my gosh!" Miley smiled and got up "Thank you, god!" She walked to Nick and jumped in his arms like she used to do "We're not pregnant!" She smiled again.

"I know!" Nick smiled too.

Then, before they could tell, Miley crashed her lips on Nick's. Even though her eyes were closed, she could tell Demi had a shock face that turned into a small and that Delta was glaring at her. She could actually feel the knife in her eyes attacking her.

A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been so so busy with school but now it's over and I'm a high school graduate! I swear I will update more during the summer! DisneyFanFics25 and I are still writing our collab so there should be an update for Take Me Along soon and my others stories too. : ) I'm sorry it's taking so long but this is why I love writing collabs, it's much faster but don't worry, there should be more update during the summer! Don't forget to review. : )


	18. Chapter seventeen

**Chapter seventeen ; You saw me start to believe for the first time**

As soon as she realises how stupid it was of her to kiss him, she pulls away "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She says taking a few steps backward turning to Delta, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed in disbelief "Sorry…"

"For what?" The blond said lifting her head "Kissing my boyfriend or the fact that I'm pregnant?" She snapped.

"Both, I guess…" Miley replied as she starts to play with her own hands. She felt bad for the girl, after all, she knew what she was going through. Just two years ago, she was going through the same thing. She knew what it was like to have a small little stick determining her whole life.

"It doesn't matter," Delta said. "I'm going to get an abortion, anyway."

Miley's eyes widen as she hears her words. "NO!" She replied without even thinking about it. "You have a lot of options! If you're not ready for a baby, you can give it for adoption! Either it's an open one or a close one!"

"You don't get it, I don't want to get fat." Delta replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"YOU don't get it! It's an innocent child in there!" Miley replied as her hands form into a fist, trying to hold back the frustration "Starve yourself for all I care! Kill yourself if all you can think of is your weight but don't kill an innocent child."

Delta, Demi and Nick looked at her shocked. No one has ever seen her stand up for something like she did. Soon enough, Delta had what seemed to be the perfect reply. "So what's difference does it make? If the UNBORN child dies or if I die? A lot more people would be hurt if I die than if the baby dies."

"That's because you didn't give him or her a chance! And the difference is that you're old enough to make decisions! If you decides to kill yourself by starving yourself than it's your choice. The baby can't chose to live or not. Cause trust me, if he could chose, I'm pretty sure he would chose to live!"

"Whatever. It's not because you're a mother that you can act like you're smarter than all of us. As I know, Demi's a mom and she's not getting into my decisions! Cause just like you said, it's my decision! Not yours." It was true, Demi didn't say a word since they started talking about it, to Miley's surprise. She thought she would jumped in, after all, she must be against abortion if she decided to keep the child, but she never did.

"Well, it's a pretty SELFISH one!" Miley almost yelled. "What about the father? You're not even asking him for his opinion?"

"Well, why don't you ask him." Delta said turning to Nick. Miley's eyes widen. It couldn't be right, Nick wasn't in a lose-lose situation right? It was either Miley was pregnant with his child or Delta? No it couldn't be.

"W-what?" Nick finally spoke up "It can't be. W-we never—" He was cut off by Delta's laughs.

"You should all have seen your faces! They were priceless. Anyway, later losers. And Nick, I'll see you tomorrow." She walk up to him and kiss his cheek and walks out the door.

"People like her makes me want to commit murder." Miley groan and let herself fall on the bed "No offence, Nick."

"None taken…" He sighs.

"I'll leave you too alone." Demi said walking towards Miley "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles and hugs her as she whispers something in her ear "Hold on."

"Thanks." Miley whispers as Demi walks to Nick and give him a hug. Miley couldn't help but wonder if she whispered something in his ear like she just did to her. "So…" The brunette spoke up as Demi leaves the room.

"Tonight was a night full of emotions…"

"Sorry about that…" She says looking down. "At least, we're safe."

"I know." He said giving her a little smile.

"Do you… Do you really love her?" She finally ask the question that's been burning her lips ever since she saw them kiss on the beach.

Nick sighs and sit down next to her "Do you want to know the whole story?"

"It's not really of my business…" She replied even though she really wanted to know.

"Actually, it kind of is." Nick sighs once again.

"O-okay then… Only if you want too…" She says sitting up, now facing him.

"A-alright…" He said and for the first time, he looked kind of nervous. "You know how I've been studying business to take over my parents place?" Miley nods, not saying a word to let him continue. "Well, they want me to get married as soon as I can so I can have a stable life when I finish school and finally take over." He pauses and look in her eyes, she was obviously listening carefully. He takes a deep breath as he gets to the hardest part "I wanted… I wanted to ask you to marry me. I mean, I know we are young but really we're not that young…" Miley's eyes grew wild for a few seconds but soon enough she kept listening to him. "Then, Emma called me daddy… And you freaked out and said I couldn't do something like that so I… I figured you weren't ready." Tears were now growing in Miley's eyes as he continued "Then, my parents told me about Delta… She's a friend of the family and a couples years ago we had something together. We dated for a year and we had to break up because she moved here…" He sighs once again and grab her hands "When I broke up with you, it was only because my parents were putting a lot of pressure on me. I never meant to hurt you as much as I did. And Delta, she… She changed a lot. She's not the girl I liked a few years ago." He let go of her right hand and wipes her tears "I wanted to tell you the other day but you didn't wanted to listen… Which is understandable. So… that's it. That's the story." He said looking into her deep blue eyes waiting for her to say something.

She wanted to say that it was okay and she understand but all she blurted out was "I was ready. I was ready to marry you."

**A/N: Woot! Another update! I told you I was coming back :) I really hope you enjoyed and please review! Y'all are so nice and I love reading them, they really make my day! **


	19. Chapter eighteen

**Chapter eighteen; that's all I've ever known.**

Nick's expression soften as he hears her words. He was a bit shocked, but at least he knew he wasn't crazy. They were both crazy in love. But a lot happened since then. He thought about proposing right now at this very moment but, it wasn't a good idea. First, she said she was ready to marry him, maybe she's not anymore. Second, things changed to much. There was Delta, they had a pregnancy scares, everything was different. And third, she deserved more than a proposal in a crappy hotel room. Okay, the room was far from crappy, it was beautiful but, you get the point. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone.

"I'll get it." He spoke up and walk to the phone picking it up "Hello?"

"Hi Nick, it's Selena. Is Miley there? I really need to talk to her." Her voice sounded so nervous so it didn't took long for Nick to reply.

"Yeah, of course." He said handing the phone to Miley "Here, it's for you."

Miley went to him and pick the phone up "Hello?" She said wondering who could be calling her in Australia.

"Miley! What do you do when Emma's sick?"

"Well, it depends. How sick is she?" She asked a bit worried.

"Well… You see, she doesn't eat anymore and her nose started bleeding earlier and she has a couple of bruises… But I think that must be because she fell or something and…" She said speaking really fast.

"Okay eum… I don't know what to say. Did she hit her nose or something?" She asks as her hands starts to tremble from the stress.

"No, not that I know of. I've been watching her all this time! Do you want me to take her to the doctor?"

"Eum, I guess so. Yes, please. I don't really have any money but I'll find a way. Please take her."

"I'll help you. And my mom will help you. I'll call you later with updates alright?"

"Yes, thank you so much, Sel. Tell Emma I love her and I miss her, okay?"

"I will. And I love you Miles."

"I love you, too."

"I'll call you later." Selena said before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" Nick asked. He hears the stress in Selena's voice and the way Miley started worrying.

"I don't know. I hope." She sighs and lay down on the bed "It probably won't be though. I have a spell on me and everything seem to go wrong for me."

"Don't say that.. I'm sure things will be okay for you." He said lying down next to her and wrapping her arms around her.

"Thanks…" She said putting her head on his chest.

"I'm going to take some time." He blurted out. "I'm going to tell my parents that I need time and they will understand. They have too. I want to be alone for a while."

"That's great." She said even though she was a bit disappointed.

Time went by and they enjoyed their time in Australia. Nick told Delta that he wanted to be alone and they never saw her again. As in for Nick and Miley, they were sharing a room and that was pretty much it. Demi and Miley were spending all their time together.

Now their plane finally hit the ground. _Finally. _Miley thought. _Finally she could go see Emma. _Selena did an excellent job to update her but Miley knew she was hiding something from her. She knew something was wrong and her best friend didn't wanted to tell her to worry her on her trip. So as soon as she was out of the airport, she rushed to her apartment. A note was on the table saying that Selena took Emma to the hospital. Miley sighed picking the note up and rushed to the hospital. After a while, she finally found Selena, who was on the edge of tears.

"Sel!" Miley screamed running to her "What's wrong? Please tell me everything is okay…" Miley said as tears filled in her own eyes.

"Miles, you may want to talk to the doctors…" Just by this sentence, Miley knew something was wrong and it wasn't just a small thing. Once again, her world would be turn upside down. Selena lead her to Emma's doctor and they sat down in a small room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Robinson, I am Emma's doctor."

"I'm Miley, her mother. Sorry I couldn't be here earlier, I was on a trip…" She said feeling more guilty than ever.

"It's okay." Dr. Robinson replied.

"So, what's wrong with my baby girl?" Miley said as more tears filled in her eyes.

"Okay, well… Emma's has abnormal white cells produced in the bone marrow. These cells crowds the bone marrow and flood the bloodstream. This cause the fact that the cells can not perform their job properly, which is to protect the body."

"I'm really sorry…" Miley spoke up. Tears were running down her cheek but she couldn't progress what the doctor was saying. Her mind was everywhere. She was thinking of too much things at once. "What does that mean exactly…?" She asks even though she was scare of the answer.

"Emma has leukaemia." Dr Robinson replied.

**A/N: Sorry if I don't explain this very well, I'm no scientist so I'm really trying my best. Now, this will become very sad at some point but don't worry, I have big plans for this story! So, please review! I'm really enjoying them, obviously I updated twice in two days! So please do! Tell me your thoughts, how you feel and your prediction of the story. **


	20. Chapter nineteen

Chapter nineteen ; Hold on, make it last.

Living your life with a routine can be plain and boring. Wake up. Eat breakfast. Go to school. Watch tv. Eat dinner. Homework. Spend time on the Internet. Go to bed. Sleep. Wake up. Eat breakfast… And there goes your week. There goes your month. There goes seventeen years of your life…

Some people don't like routines. They love the unexpected. The unknown. They love to decide some life decisions in a matter of a second. One day you're with your friends and in the next seconds you decide that the very next day, you're going on a trip around the world.

Either way, in the end you're the one who decides of you're destiny. At least, you are if both of these worlds don't cross each others. For some people, just like Miley, these two worlds interfere with each others and in the end, you can only hope. You can only hope that everything will turned out fine because you're not used to the unexpected. Or you're not used to routine. In her case, both of these worlds don't match with each others. She surely knows, because she's been trying to deal with both for the past four months. Ever since she learned her daughter had cancer.

How do you expect her to live with a routine when the unexpected keep stepping in her life? And how do you expect her to live in the unknown when she needs to have a routine for the sake of her two years old. Now y'all can say, ''She'll adapt, just like everyone else.'' But let's not forget, unlike everyone else, she is seventeen years old, still a kid herself, just started University and she is completely alone. Sure, her best friend, Selena and her mother have been trying to help her the best they can, but they have a life, too. Unlike Miley, they're life was pretty clear right now. Selena's mother was pregnant herself and happier than ever. For Miley, everything has been dark since her boyfriend left her.

She haven't seen Nick in the past four months. She didn't know if he knew about Emma's condition, but she figured he didn't. If he would have knew, he would have offered his help. She didn't tell anyone. Miley was dropped off of University to take care of her daughter during the day and at night, while she went to work, Selena and her mother was babysitting her. When they could, if they were too busy, she would call in sick at work. Fortunately, it didn't happen that often and that made Miley very happy because she didn't wanted to tell Nick's parent about Emma or her situation.

Today, she was sitting at work, thinking of everything that happened in the past four months. Emma had started her chemotherapy and it was killing her mother to see her in so much pain. She lost all of her hair and she was vomiting a lot. In fact, Miley was pretty sure she was throwing up right now. Her eyes becomes teary as she imagine her little girl and how much she had change but she was at work and she needed to get it together. She looked up as people walked into the hotel and of course, it was the Jonas'. She sighs and gave then a smile "Hello." She said politely.

"Hi Miles!" Demi smiled. "How are you?"

Oh did she hate that question. Not only because she had to fake a smile every time but also because it reminded her that she wasn't feeling good at all. She was walking down a dark road. The darkest she's ever been in and no one could get her out of there. "Oh, I'm fine. What about you?" She said giving Demi a small smile.

"Ugh, Gabe has the flu! I haven't slept all night! You know how it is." Oh trust me, _I know_. I haven't sleep a real night for four months now, Miley thought "Anyway, I'm fine but I could use a lot of sleep." Demi laughed.

"Yeah… I hope he feels better soon." Miley said.

"Me too, I need my beauty sleep." She laughs. "Anyway, how's Emma? We should plan a play date soon! Gabe loves Emma. We should totally set them up. Make them spend all their time together and eventually they would have to get married." Demi laughed. For Miley's part, her eyes only got watery and she couldn't help but wonder if Emma would even make it to her wedding day. Maybe she wouldn't even have the chance to have a first boyfriend. Hell, she didn't even knew if she would make it to her third birthday. Demi face got worried as she notice Miley's expression and she look back at her family who's already gone to the dinning room. "Mi… Is everything okay? Is it because of Nick?" Demi asked worriedly sitting beside her.

"No, no… It's not him. Don't worry, I'm fine." She said trying to sound convincing but her voice cracked.

"I can see that…" Demi said sarcastically. "Come on, Miles, you can talk to me…" She said wrapping her arms around her friend as tears starts to roll down her cheeks.

It took a while for Miley to spoke up but she finally did "Everything is not okay… Far from it."

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Demi asked pulling away and grabbing her hands "You can tell me, I won't tell."

Miley nodded and she knew that Demi was someone she could trust. Again, it took a while to answer "I-it's Emma…" She sighs.

"What about the little girl?" Demi said squeezing Miley's hands "Is she still asking for her father?"

"No… No." Miley shook her head "She… She… has leukaemia." She barely said before bursting into sobs.

"W-what?" Demi said loosening her grip on her friend's hands because she was too shock "You .. Y-you mean as in cancer…?" Miley nodded and Demi's eyes widen and she quickly pulled the broken girl into a tight hug "Shh… It'll be okay. I swear it'll be okay, Miley." At this point, there was nothing Demi could do. Miley was tried to be strong but now she was having a breakdown. She couldn't stop crying and it was horrible to see such a good girl trying to find a place in the world but no one was giving her a chance. Demi patted her back trying to calm the beautiful seventeen years old but nothing worked. That's when she started singing in her ear

_When she was just a girl, she expected the world. _

_But, it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep._

_And dreamed of para-para-paradise. Everytime she close her eyes. _

_When she was just a girl, she expected the word. _

_But, it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth. _

_Life goes on, it gets so heavy. The wheel breaks the butterfly. _

_Every tear a waterfall. _

_In the night, the stormy night she'll close her eyes._

_In the night, the stormy night away she'd fly. _

_And dreams or Para-para paradise. She'd dreams of para-para-paradise. _

_And lying underneath those stormy skies, she's say, _

"_oh, ohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"_

_This could be para-para paradise. Ohh oh oh, _

_This could be para-para paradise. _

**I finally updated! No niley in this chapter! It had a lot of explaining at first but I hope you liked it! Leave me your reviews and tell me what you think about it. **

**Btw, the song at the end is "Paradise" by Coldplay. Such an amazing song. I'm in love with them. And they totally inspire me to write ;) **

**Please REVIEW. ****: ) **


	21. Chapter twenty

**Chapter twenty; The look in your eyes, says you're still alone.**

Life can be unfair sometimes. While some people are rolling in their one million dollar cars, others are sitting on the streets just asking for a little penny to buy a coffee. Just a small coffee so they can be warm for five minutes. But when you have everything you want, why would you limit yourself? If you're in a good place in your life and happy, why would you set some limitations? Especially if you've worked really hard to be where you are.

That's the Jonas' family motto. Sure, they care about homeless and in fact, they've given so much money to charity and homeless shelter. But in their mind, they've worked so hard to be where they are now; they shouldn't be ashamed to spend money on cars and nights out once in a while. In fact, tonight was Nick's twenty first birthday and his brother had quite a night reserved for him.

"Dude! Are you coming?" Joe asked annoyed with Nick standing by his side while they both looked at Kevin who was saying goodbye to Danielle.

"I am, I am. Calm down." Kevin laughed and kiss his wife's cheek.

"Well, sorry if I am excited about tonight, Kev." Joe said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well there's a problem when you're more excited than Nick, who is the one we are CELEBRATING." Kevin laughed once again and walked out of the house followed by his brothers.

"That's because Nick doesn't know where we're taking him." Joe smiled.

"Guys, we didn't have to go anywhere. Golf would have been fine with me." Nick replied but Joe interrupted him as soon as he mentions golf.

"Golf? Oh, Nicholas. You are twenty one! It's the night of your life, my man." Joe smiled as the limo bus shows up right in front of the house "In fact, here's your ride."

"Are you kidding me? God, you guys." Nick sighed afraid of the night that was waiting for him. Sure, he liked to party once in a while but he was more of a 'stay home and watch football' or a 'go on a field and play a random sport' kind of guy. But, that didn't stop him from getting into that limo where some of his best guy friends were already partying the night away.

To be honest, Nick was surprise there wasn't any girls in that limo. But he knew Joe and Kevin too well, they couldn't stay away from girls that long. That's why their next stop didn't surprise him at all : a strip club.

"Are you serious now?" Nick laughed as they got into the club.

"Dude! You're twenty one tonight and single. OF COURSE I am serious." Joe said and Kevin just laughed while the others guys just high fived themselves.

"Hello Mr. Jonas." The manager of the club walked up to Kevin "We got you the VIP room." He smiled and look at Nick "You must be the birthday boy! Trust me, you will enjoy this VIP show. We got you our best." The curly hair blushed and gave him a simple smile as he followed his brothers "You guys come here often I see." He laughed

"Only for special occasions." Kevin laughed and corrected himself "Just for our twenty firsts birthday and our friends one. They just love us cause we get the VIP room, which is expensive."

"Right." Nick said as Joe pushed on his shoulder to make him sit down at the best place possible. "Enjoy the show, Nicholas." He laughed.

As everyone was comfortably sitting down with a nice drink in hands, the announcer finally announces that the stripper was coming. All the guys started the cheer, as well as Nick. At this point he had a couple of drinks inside of him, he wasn't drunk but hey, who doesn't like this kind of show once in a while? Soon enough, a thin girl with long beautiful blond hair came out to the stage. Most guys wouldn't describe her as beautiful, but more like sexy but Nick thought she really was pretty. She had the perfect figure. She had long beautiful legs, she was in shape, her breast wasn't too big or too small, and her face was just so …. Miley.

His eyes widened as he recognize the girl standing before him in some sort of bras and panties. From the look on his brothers' face, he could clearly tell they didn't know either about this. And from the look on her face, she clearly didn't want him to know. She was embarrassed. He knows her too well. She had something to hide. He didn't know the reason behind all this, but he knew she wasn't doing this for fun. Miley was a feminism, she was against all those kind of things.

Soon enough, he was on his feet and on stage wrapping his coat around her. His hands ended up on his shoulder and leaded her backstage. "Miley?" He asked when they got behind the curtain. She simply looked at him with her big blue teary eyes. She didn't wanted to tell him about Emma. She didn't wanted him to know. Cause the truth is, when you're struggling with something as hard as cancer, it drains you emotionally, physically and spiritually. Not to mention financially, too. Everyone is telling you to keep your head up, to keep the faith and things will get better. But all you see is the dark side. Especially, when you're not the one with the disease. Especially, when you can't understand how bad this person feel and she can't express herself because she is only two years old.

You can do as much research as you want but, you will never fully understand how a two years old feels when she as a disease such as cancer. And no matter the amount of mother you see struggling with a child who has cancer; you can never feel the way she feels. At this time mothers would give everything to their child, just to help them, and her, to believe there's hope. Miley would give the earth to Emma, just to make her feel better. How did she wish she could buy her the latest Barbie, or anything that would make her feel better. But money was tight. Hell, it was tight before all the treatment, just imagine now. Getting a second job was definitely not an option for her at this point.

"Miley?" The curly hair boy repeated once again.

"I'm Cherry and I have a job to do." She avoided his gaze before starting to walk away from him.

**Boom, boom, boom… Once again, I decided to update for you guys instead of doing all my readings so please don't make me regret it and review! Tell me what you think and if there's some things you don't like about this story, tell me! I'm writing because I love it but also because I love hearing feedbacks so please give me some! You can even tell me some ideas for future chapters, I'm open to everything. **


	22. Chapter twenty one

**Chapter twenty one; You took me by surprise. **

"All right, sweetheart." Miley's boss smiled "A man paid extra money to have you. It's really big money so, give him you're best." He smiled and walked out the door where another man's figure appeared. Miley sighed knowing exactly who it is. She could recognise him anywhere.

"I hope that's a sigh of relief." He said. "You should be happy it's me and not an old pervert."

Miley rolled her eyes and turned her back on him "What do you want, Nick?"

"I want to know what's wrong with you. It's not like you to be doing those kind of things. Are you on drugs? Cause seriously Miles, I don't know what the fuck is going on here. You're certainly not the kind of girl to up on stage getting undress in fronts of random horny men." From Nick tone, she could tell he was mad. Hell, she was mad too. Who wouldn't be mad at herself now? She was such so ashamed of herself. "So Miley? What kind of drugs is so important?!"

"I'm NOT on drugs! Just shut up!" She replied. Sure, she was very emotional but she could have a temper too.

"Sure you aren't. So you just hang in this place full of drugs dealers for fun? Sure you aren't, Miley."

"I'M NOT! IT'S EMMA." She yelled at him. There goes her temper, revealing the secret.

"Oh, so Emma is on drugs? Nice try Miley. Nice try. Telling me you're three years old daughter is on drugs." At this moment, Miley's eyes filled with tears. She had to tell him now. Since her back was turning to Nick, he had no idea she was crying so he kept going "The only drugs Emma could be doing is Popeye cigarette candy stick!" At this point, he was so mad at her for doing this to herself, he couldn't help the being rude to her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled and grabbed her arm turning her around only to notice she was crying.

"Emma is sick and need medication… That's what I meant by drugs." She finally clarified to him.

"Okay, but syrup isn't that expensive, you could've bought it with the money you do at the hotel." Nick replied confused.

"No… Not that kind of sick." She said looking up trying to stop the tears from falling but it only make it worst and she break down. As soon as she let out the first sob, Nick quickly let go of her arm and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Shh, Mi. It's okay. You can talk to me." He said rubbing her back.

"S-she… M-my little girl has c-cancer…" She said putting her face in the crock of his neck, just like she used to when they were dating. "She might die… She might die on me, Nick. I have no one, she's my everything. I can't do it without her, she has to stay with me." She said mentioning the fact that Emma might die for the first time out loud.

Nick's world stopped as he heard her say cancer. How could this little girl full of life be so sick? She was just fine the last time he saw her. She was jumping around and everything was just fine. She couldn't be that sick. It was almost impossible. The little girl he considered as his daughter for a while, might die. That didn't make sense. She was just a baby. A baby can't die. That's not fair. Sure, this world is filled with violence, wars, prejudice and crimes, but a kid should have the chance to discover the world and make up his or her own mind. She should have the right to decides what she likes. It's not fair if she quits this world before she has the chance to get all the toys she wants. Before she can play any sports she wants. Before she party the night away and have her first hangover. Before she has the right to vote. Before she can get married and have a family. Before she meets her grand children. She should see that. It took him at least five minutes before he could say something. He was too shock. "I'm sorry…" That's all he could say. He was sorry he acted this way. He was sorry he wasn't there for her. He was sorry she had to go through this.

_He was sorry he let her down now, even though he still loved her. _

She slowly pulled away and looked at him directly in the eyes "I would say that it's okay, but really it's not. And I'm tired of pretending I'm fine. Because no one would be fine if they were me. She's my everything." She cried.

"I know she is, sweetheart…" Nick said and tears filled in his own eyes. "I know she is. And you don't have to pretend. You don't have to pretend because I'm here for you. I'll help you. You won't have to work here, I'll pay for her treatment. Anything you need just tell me and I'll be there."

"You can't. You have a life. I can't ask you to give me money. It's not fair to you."

"You know what's not fair, Miley? What's not fair is the fact that a beautiful woman like you has to expose her body to the world to make as much money as she can to save her little girl. It's not fair that a little girl, like Emma, doesn't have the chance to become a woman. It's not fair that people risk their lives everyday at war for their country while we are just being selfish. That's not fair. And beside, you are part of my life. You are my life. God, Mi, I still love you so much. I would never let you do something like that to you and if I can help you and Emma, I will do it. And if you don't want to take it personal, don't. Just tell yourself that I would pay for anyone who need treatment. But deep down inside, you need to know that I'm doing this because you and Emma are my life. You might not realise it now, but I didn't left you because I didn't love you. I left you because we were both at different places in our lives." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm still in love with you." He whispered.

Miley stayed still in front of him shocked about what he just declared. He was in love with her? They were both at different places in their lives? She was so confused right now. She open her mouth to talk but nothing came out. It was just tears. They were both standing in front of each other looking into each other teary eyes. No one was spoken, it was just tears.

Finally, Nick broke the silence knowing that his words were still running into Miley's mind. "I told you I wanted to be Emma's father. I told you I was ready to commit to that and you refused. You weren't ready. And I couldn't force you to be ready. But I was. I wanted to raise your kid with you. I wanted to get married and have more kids with you. But you weren't ready. We were both at different places, Miles. You are in your own world, you have your routine, you have Emma and as much as you let me in your world, you shut me down so many times. And it's not your fault, you're just scared. And I would be too, if I were you. You've been through so much. You are an beautiful woman and an amazing mother. You are a great person. Many people might make you think otherwise, but, you are so amazing. But you need to realise that by yourself, I couldn't stay and make you believe that. It's something you have to do on your own. No one could help you and that's why I had to leave. Not because I didn't love you cause trust me, Miley, you are my world. You are my life, and I just hope you realise it."

**There you go! Finally a reason behind the sudden break up! I hope you like it, and I hope you liked Nick's declaration! Please tell me by leaving me a review! **


	23. Chapter twenty two

Chapter twenty two; We're going to make it now

Nick's words repeated themselves inside Miley's head as she analyse every single one of them. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to be Emma's father. He wanted to get married and have more kids. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He still loves her.

He never stopped loving her.

She wasn't ready.

"I just want to be friends." Miley finally spoke up. In her head, her answer sounded way better. It was all making sense until she said it out loud. It was only then that she started wondering if she would regret it. If she would have answered : "I love you too and I'm ready. I'm ready to build a family and be with you.", she would already be in his arms. But nothing was easy.

"I know." Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "And I want to be your friend, Mi. I want to help you in every single way possible. And even if it's impossible, we'll make it. We'll make it because we're a team. We all are, you, me, Joe and Demi. We're a team. We face things together, we don't hide from things. We don't try to keep away from the ocean because we're scared, we dive in it and we try to swim, okay?" Miley nodded her head, which was now laying on his chest. Nick smiled and kissed the top of her head "Now let's get out of here, okay?" He said getting up and offer his hand to help her. She gave him a little smile and got up with his help.

"Promise me you won't come back here, Miles." Nick said looking down at her outfit which was such a big disrespectful one to all the woman on earth. No woman should be an object, he thought. No one deserve to be paid to be an sexual object.

Miley looked down at herself ashamed and finally spoke with such a low voice that Nick barely heard her "I was only doing it for Emma…"

"I know, I know." He said taking his jacket off and put it on her. Just this simple jacket was already making her look like she was actually wearing something. "But, you don't have too anymore. I'll help you. We will all help you."

"Thank you." Miley said giving him a small smile as she wipes one of her tears.

"My pleasure." He smiled and wrapped his right arm around her and started walking out "I have some clothes in the limo."

"The limo? Wow, I really did mess your night up." She said biting her lower lip feeling uncomfortable and guilty.

"No, no. You didn't. You made it so much better, trust me. You saved me. I didn't wanted to end up here. It was the guys ideas. And I saved you. Which make me think…. Miles? What would you have done if it wouldn't have been me who entered the room? What if some creep would have paid extra money to be with you?" He asked out of curiosity. He wanted to know what was going on behind her head. But she simply stayed silent and didn't answered his question. As they got to the limo, he gave her some sweatpants he had brought with him and a hoodie. It didn't take long before Miley put it all on, hiding every part of her body, except her face. Now she was much more comfortable.

"Seems like we have someone joining our party." Joe smiled as he walked to the limo holding hands with Demi. Miley wondered where all the others guys went but she was grateful they weren't there. She didn't know them and she didn't felt like hearing a comment like : "Hey, can we have a free show?" And she knew Joe wouldn't be one to say something like that.

"Seems like it." She said giving him a small smile.

Joe returned the smile and looked at his brother "So I went to get Demi, I figured 'the perfect birthday party' for you wasn't going around the bars but spending the night with your best friends. So we got the limo all for ourselves."

"Really?!" Miley exclaimed. "I've never really been in a limo. Well, yes with my father but like never one like this!"

"Really?" Demi asked.

"Yeah, I was supposed to go to prom in a limo but I ended up not going to prom." She said letting out a little laugh.

"Well, tonight is the night." Nick smiled. "if you want too, of course. We can just drop you home if you want." He quickly added knowing that Emma was probably at home waiting for her mother.

"I do. I want too." Miley said without any hesitation. In fact, Emma was in the hospital and even though Miley knew she should be next to her daughter while she sleeps, she just wanted to spend a night with her friends for once. She just wanted to forget about everything, just for one night.

"Awesome!" The three best friend all exclaimed together and laughs.

Miley also laughed, for one of the first time in months "I'll just make a quick phone call."

"Sound good." Nick smiled "We'll wait for you inside." Soon enough, they were all inside the limo and enjoying their night.

"This is the life, right?" Miley asked "Just imagine rolling in that thing every night, travelling the world. It sound like a pretty damn plan to me! Fuck our crappy lives and let's become superstarts!" She laughs and took another sip of her champagne.

They all laughs at her but Nick simply smiled at her and took her drink "I think you've had enough of this." He whispered in her ears.

She smiled and leaned to his ear and whispered "Not enough, you're still ugly." She joked and he chuckled.

"All right! Where are we heading to now?" Joe asked.

"I know where." Nick said and got up front and whispered to the driver where to go. A couples minutes later, they all got out of the limo and everyone looked at Nick as they realise they were at the hospital. "I heard you on the phone." He said looking at Miley. "I know Emma's here cause I heard you on the phone and I couldn't spend a better birthday than coming to see my favourite little girl with my bests friends."

"Awwn, Nick! That's so sweet." Demi said.

"It is, bro." Joe nodded and tap Nick's back.

As if for Miley, she didn't say a word, she simply wrapped her arm around him tightly. Nick smiled and started walking with his arm still wrapped around Miley knowing she was a bit tipsy. But as soon as she got to Emma's room, all of her senses came back to her. She became the amazing mother Nick knew she was. "Hi little cutie pie!" Miley smiled and walked to Emma and kissed her forehead.

The view was probably the saddest Demi, Joe and Nick had ever seen. A broken mother and a broken child. Emma had lost all of her hair and she was so pale. No child deserved such a thing. It was cruel. But the little girl was keeping her usual smile, the one she got from her mother "Hi mommy." She said kissing her mother's cheek and then turn to the three of them and waved. "Nick!" She smiled hugely at him.

Nick smiled and walked closer to her swallowing the pain. "Hi there, pumpkin." He wondered if he should ask how she is or not so he decided to leave it. "I've missed you." He said instead.

"I've mwissed you too!" She smiled "And I got something for you."

"You do?" Nick asked raising his eyebrows and looked up at Miley but she shrugged not knowing what she meant.

"Yes!" She said handing him a card, which had a big heart on it. That's when Selena, who was standing in the corner finally step in.

"When you called I told her you were coming and I told her it was your birthday so she wanted to make you a card like she's seen on tv. She draw by herself but she couldn't write cause well, you know, she's too young but she told me what she wanted to say and I wrote it for her. Do you want to tell Nick what you wrote in the card sweetheart?" Selena said looking down at Emma.

The little girl smiled and started "Happy bwithday Nick! I wuv you big big like the skwy. I mwissed you and want to see you mwore. Hugs and kiss, Emma." As Emma was saying it, Nick was reading the card and she didn't miss a word. It was like his throat was cut off, he couldn't speak, the only thing he did was sit down next to her and gave her a big hug as a few tears fell from his eyes. He was so touched by the little girl cards and words, he couldn't believe this came from a three years old. He finally pulled away and looked at everyone in the room, they all had tears in their eyes. Then, he looked back at Emma.

"You know honey, I was sick too when I was younger." He said referring to his diabetes. "I went to the hospital too and they found out what was wrong with me, just like they did with you." He knew any three years old would probably understand only half of what he was saying but Emma was smart. She was mature for her age so he continued with the story. "I stayed here for a couples of days and they gave me this." He said taking his dog tag off "And since I've had this, I've been good." He said taking her little hand and open it, leaving the dog tag in it "So now I'm giving it to you. I'm giving it to you because I know you will be better soon." He said leaving a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, sweetheart and I promise, you will see me more."

**I think it's one of the longest chapter I wrote for this story! This is what happens when I get bored of studying and decide to write! Which bring me to explaining why it's taking so long to update. I really want to update all my others stories and it's coming I promise! I have a week off in two weeks so I'll probably update **

**Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think! And please check my new story with 0o-ThisIsMe-o0, it's on my profile it's call lightweight and I'm absolutely in LOVE with this story. So please check it out if you haven't already! :D **

**Please review! **


	24. Chapter twenty three

Chapter twenty three;

Miley smiled at the sight in front of her. She walked up to them with tears running down her cheeks. For the first time in months, those weren't sad tears. She was touched. She was happy. She was happy to have a friend like Nick who cared so much about Emma. And about herself, too. Sure, he hurt her really bad in the past but now, he was lighting up her world once again. Which was a good thing and a bad thing. It was a good thing because she finally had someone to helped her through this other than Selena. But, at the same time she was afraid. She knew she would fall for him all over again. Hell, she never even forgot about him so technically, she was still in love with him. It would be so hard to stay friend with someone like him. But, she had to do it for Emma. All her concentration needed to be on Emma now. Nothing else.

"Mommy, look!" Emma smiled, "Nick gwot me a pwesent!"

"He did." Miley smiled, "It's a very nice present. You need to keep close to your heart, sweetheart." The toddler smiled and nodded her head fast. Nick laughed and wrapped his arms around Miley "She's a rockstar. You should be so proud." He smiled.

"I am." She smiled, "Thank you, so much. What you just did means so much to me and she might not fully understands but it'll mean a lot to her too."

"It's nothing." He smiled, "She deserves it."

A nurse appeared at the door and knocked "visit hours are over." She gave them all a smile a left for another room. This was the moment that broke Miley's heart. Leaving her daughter here alone in this big hospital. Everyone walked up to Emma and whispered some nice words to her and the only two left in the room at the end were Nick and Miley. Nick walked up to the toddler first and smiled at her while stroking her hair "Don't forget what I told you, honey. You're strong."

"I wuv you, Nick." Emma said almost drifting to sleep.

"I love you too." He smiled and Miley walked next to him and sat next to Emma, "Hey baby? You'll be kind here uh?" Emma nodded sleepily, "Okay. I love you sweetheart. I'll be back in the morning." She kissed her forehead and got up, "Goodnight Em."

She waited for Emma to fully close her eyes and walked out of the room with Nick. She lean to a wall and sighed. Nick turned to her with a worried look, "You all right?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "It's just hard… I don't think I'll ever get used to this." She sighed.

Nick nodded and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly "I know. But you won't have to get used to this because she will get better. And sooner than you think,. She's strong, Mi. You've raised a strong girl, just like her mama." He smiled and poked her.

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile.

"Come on, let's go." He smiled and pulled away and they walked out of the hospital and left for Miley's apartment.

"Nick?" Miley turned to him, "Do you want to spend the night here?" She looked down, "I just don't like being alone."

"I'd love too." He smiled. She returned the smile and walked over to the couch and sat down on it "I'm sorry it's such a mess."

"Don't be." He smiled. "And it's not that bad. Just toys."

"Yeah…" She laughed, "So, how do you feel being twenty one?"

"So different! I feel like I'm a whole new person!"

"Really?" She asked a bit confused.

"Nah," He laughed, "It doesn't really change anything."

"Right." She laughed, "I wished I had a gift to give you."

"You already did, " He smiled, "Today I got my friend back. One of the best gift."

"Cheesy." She laughed. "But I'm happy to have you back, too." He laughed and sat next to her. Suddenly, his expression became more serious.

"Mi?" He spoke up.

"Yep?"

"Do you… do you think there's another chance for us? I mean, as a couple. Do you think we'll have another shot? Like… I know you're not ready but… Do you think someday you will? Cause I'm not over you, Mi…"

Miley sighed and stayed silent for a while, "Nick…"

"It's okay if you say no… I know I've been stupid with you in the past."

"It's not that…" She sighed once again, "I'm not over you either and I love you so much… But…"

"But what Miles? Why should there be a but? We can make it, I know we can. I love you and I won't let you down. I want to be here for you and Emma…"

"Exactly. Emma. I need all my energy on her… I'm sorry, Nick. If it was a different time, maybe it'll be different but right now it's all about Emma… I'm really sorry."

**I'm really sorry about this short update! And I don't really like the chapter either… : ( But I hope you do! **

**Review! & Follow me on twitter WellBeADream_ (two _) : ) **


	25. Chapter twenty four

**Chapter twenty four; It's like the first time.**

Nick sighed and looked right into her eyes, "You shouldn't have to drained yourself this much. I'm here for you. I want to be with you. Why should you have to put all the strength and energy you have, when we could both do it. I know I let you down once, but I can promise you I won't let you down twice. I love you, Miley and I love Emma. It would mean the world to me to one day, be your husband and a father to your beautiful little princess. We can make it, I know we can. Just trust me. This time, I promise, it's you and it'll always be you. Please just give me a chance to prove it to you." He begged.

Miley just looked at him and stayed silent. All of his words were processing in her mind. She loved him and she wanted all that. But was she really ready to open her broken heart to someone who hurt her before? Could he be the one to change that broken heart into a heart filled with love even though he's one of the many people who broke it?

Nick didn't took her silence for a no. He place a hand on her chin and smiled a little, "It's you. The one I love. The one I'm crazy for. It's you." With those words, he leaned in and kissed her, without giving her the time to say something. But she didn't have to say anything, her next move said it all.

Miley depended the kiss and slowly wrapped her arms around him. Then, she pulled away, leaning her forehead against his, "I love you, too," She simply said. A huge grin appeared on Nick's face and her crashed his lips unto hers again. This time, the kiss was much more passionate. He put his hands on her hips and they quickly started making out.

He was now on top of her and slide his hands under her shirt, "You're beautiful," he said before attacking her neck with kisses. Miley let out of soft moan and tilted her head a bit. He unbutton her shirt until he could take it off completely and kissed down until he reached her pants. He looked up at her and she gave him a smile and nodded. Soon, both their clothes were off and they were showing each other just how much they loved one another.

Nick wrapped his arms around her tightly after, while she laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of it and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiled and looked up at him, "just… please keep your promise. I can't take another break up. Not now. So if you're planning on it, do it now. Don't—"

He interrupted her with another kiss and pulled away smiling, "Stop worrying. I promised. And I always keep my promises."

She nodded, "Okay… I just,"

He kissed her again, "You just nothing." He smiled, "let's just enjoy our time." He tickled her.

She laughed and took his hands to stop him, "Okay, okay!"

Nick smiled and intertwined their fingers, "We should sleep if we want to go see Emma early tomorrow."

Miley nodded once again and closed her eyes, "Thank you, Nick."

He smiled, "Really, there's no need to thank me. I'm just giving you what you deserve."

She smiled and they both fell asleep. The next morning, Miley woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She got up and walked to the kitchen where Nick was standing in front of the oven cooking. She smiled walking behind him and wrapped her arms around him, "Am I dreaming?"

He chuckled, "You're supposed to. I was supposed to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

She laughed, "Well, it smelled too good I had to get up and see what was going on."

He smiled, "Go back to bed, I'll be there in a second."

Miley laughed and ran back to her room. Five minutes later, he walked in with two plates and drinks. He handed her the chocolate milk and kept the orange juice for himself, "I know it takes your chocolate milk every morning or you're grumpy all day." He joked.

She gasped, "I am not! Okay, maybe a little." She laughed and took a sip. Nick chuckled and handed her her plate, she smiled and peck his lips, "Thank you."

"The honour is for me." He smiled.

"Honour?" She laughed.

"The honour to cook for a beautiful girl like you."

Miley laughed and hit his chest, "Just eat."

Nick put his hand on his heart, "I'm hurt. I cook you breakfast, bring it to you in bed and this is how you thank me?" He gasped playfully.

She laughed again, "I'm sorry, here," She kissed him, "Is that better? She stuck her tongue out.

"Much." He smiled and started eating.

An hour later, they walked in into Emma's hospital room. Emma smiled when she saw them, "mommy!"

"Hi baby girl," She smiled and went to sit next to her, "How are you feeling today?"

"Okay. Docwor said there's surpwise today!" She said excitedly.

"He did?!" She smiled, "What do you think it is?"

"Barbie!" Emma smiled. Nick chuckled, "You want to see barbie, Em?" He asked.

"Yes! Barbie pretty." She giggled.

Nick sat on the bed next to her and Miley, "Just like you and mommy." He poked his nose and Emma giggled again.

Miley smiled at them and looked back at Emma, "Want another surprise, Em?"

The little girl nodded excitedly, "Yes! Mommy, yes!"

Miley smiled and took Nick's hands, "Nick and I will live together again." She said. During breakfast that morning, they actually decided it would be better for Emma and for Miley if Nick would stay at Miley's apartment.

Emma gasped, "Nick is my daddy?!" She smiled.

Miley shook her head, still feeling a bit insecure about that whole "daddy thing". "No, honey. Nick is not your daddy." Emma looked down disappointed, "But," Miley continued, "hopefully one day, he will be. One day, I promise, we'll be a family."

Nick smiled at both of them, "One day we'll be together in a big house and you'll have brother and sisters to play with you." Nick promised.

Emma smiled hugely and went to hug them but suddenly, her monitor started beeping. Her smiled faded and her body started shaking and her eyes closed.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I'll really try to update more ****: ) Make sure to review, I want to hear your thoughts! **

**&Follow me on Twitter! WellBeADream_ (two _) **


End file.
